Callen's Way
by shestarsky
Summary: Callen & Nell meet right before she comes to work at NCIS. No names, just a wild weekend. My first fanfic I've published. Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Callens Way

G. Callen was a complicated man. He didnt socialize frequently, that's why itwas a little of a surprise when Callen agreed to accompany Sam, Eric, Kenzi & Deeks out for drinks on Friday nite after closing a case. It was one of those rare times when Callen sought out the company of others for a little lite hearted fun. They all sat around and told stories, laughed at Deeks jokes and tossed back a few beverages. One by one all the other agents had taken off to start their weekends else where, Kenzi and Deeks arguing of course about where to grab a bite of food, Eric to log to whatever online game he was dueling in this week. That only left Sam and Callen, but Sam was eager to go home to his family.

Callen"Go ahead Sam, I know you want to get home. I'm not ready to head out yet."

Sam" Are you sure, I can stay a few more minutes if you want." " Callen- No, its all good I just want to sit here and finish my beer than I am off". "Sam- Ok, see you Monday, if you get bored this weekend, come on over we grill some steaks".Callen"Sure, sounds like a plan, see you later". Sam left the bar. Callen sat and drank his beer, asked for another, he was in a strange mood, not quite ready to leave. He checked out the other occupants of the bar, everyone seemed to be having a good time, drinking, talking even a little dancing. As Callen watched the bar, he noticed a small group of attractive women. Most were tall, tanned and dressed to kill, one in particular caught his eye. She was petite in stature, but very attractive. Her short red hair shot sparks off from the bar lights, she was animated and enjoying herself with friends, laughing and dancing a little on her bar stool. Even though small in stature, she was quite a knockout, dressed in a short red lace skirt, tight tank top and leather jacket. The most interesting thing to Callen was the footware she chose. Instead of the customary stileto's most short women would have chosen, she was wearing flat red sequined sneakers. On her somehow it just looked right, kinda cute and sezy at the same time.

When Callen finished he beer, he walked up to the bar and ordered another. Of course he choose to stand right next to the red headed sprite. As the bartender handed him the chilled bottle, she turned around and smiled at him. G. smiled back and soon they were chatting away. Just because he was a loner didn't mean the man had no skills. After all he was a senior agent in charge & had to deal with women quite often in the line of duty.

Wow, thought Nell just look at those blue eyes. They are like lasers going straight thru your soul. I could just drown in that hot blue gaze. The rest of him was top choice also, the way the faded denim fit that body, the slow smile, quick wit, low husky laugh. Usually, this type of man did not come to her, but bypassed the small woman for one of her other friends. Nell wasn't going to complain, it looked liked she had lucked out and she was going to keep him all to her self if possible.

Nell" Wanna dance?", Callen" I'm not a good dancer". "Come its just for fun, a great way to burn off some of the beer buzz". Shaking his head, Callen allowed hisself to be guided to the dance floor. Unbelievebly, he was having fun-something he wast used to. Had this small energectic woman woven a spell over him? Just then the music change to a slow beautiful love song. Before he could stop himself, Callen grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close in the dance. Soon neither one of them were paying any attention to anyone but their partners. After a couple of slow dances, they headed to a table and ordered a couple of more drinks. Callen and Nell sat and talked, gazing into each other's eyes, but they never exchanged names. As her friends got ready to leave, Callen looked in her eyes and asked to walk her home. Sure, said Nell, just let me let the girls know. Nell's friends were concerned, this was unusual behavior for the little redhead, but she seemed reasonably clearheaded and seemed to feel at ease in Callens company.

Callen "Lets get out of here." Nell"Sure, do you have a car, cause I rode with the girls". "Yep- replied Callen, its right outside". Callen helped Nell in to the car, "where now?" Well, nothing else is open, just head towards my place, I have a view of the beach if you want to come up.

As they drove along, Callen kept sneaking glances at her, wondering what he was doing. He should just drop her off and keep going. There would be no pain for her that way, no lies he had to tell. But, he couldn't seem to help himself and followed her up the stairs to her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Callen's Way

Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2. I hope it reads a little easier than the first one. I know in my brain where I want this to go, now to just get it there. I completely re-did this chapter, it was a little to smutty a little too soon. Thanks for the reviews, I'll try and get it smoothed out.**

Nell opens the door and Callen walks in behind her. Just as he starts to walk forward, she grabs him, presses her body against him into the back of the door.

Nell "Sorry, I just have to do this," as she runs her fingers thru his hair and rubs her body in to his." No complaints, feels good to me". Callen immediately starts to kiss his way across her face to her shinning lips. He spends a moment just nibbling at her lips, but soon uses his tongue to part her lips and sweep inside her mouth. Nell groans as he kisses her lips and starts to rain kisses down her neck. Callen breaks away and presses his forehead to hers, "let's slow down a little, why don't you show me the beach view you mentioned?"

"Of course" she murmurs a little disappointed, "Its right this way". Nell leads the way in to the living room over to the balcony and pulls open the curtains. "What a lovely view" whispers Callen as he draws her back towards his body. For a few minutes they just stand, admiring the ocean and enjoying the close contact. He looks around and spies a comfortable looking lounge chair and moves towards it. "Let's just sit and enjoy the peace for a bit." As she gazes into his blue eyes she steps towards the chair. "Ok, I believe it's big enough for the both of us." Callen sits down and pulls her down on top of him "all comfy." She nestles into his arms and replies "perfect fit" at she tilts her face up to him. He makes the small movement it takes to reach her lips and captures them in a scorching kiss. So much for slowing down, she thinks as the overwhelming feelings of desire rocket thru her body.

Nell slithers out of her leather jacket and pushes at Callens shirt, trying to get closer. "Let me help with that", as he proceeds to sit up and pull the shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. It difficult to see clearly in the dark, but she can feel the warm, firm flesh beneath her and snuggles in just a little closer as she kicks off the red, sparkly shoes. Nell returns the kiss with great pleasure, nibbling at his lips, making small forays to lick his neck and chest before returning to his lips. The sparkly shoes catch his attention, he draws back from her to laugh, "You know those shoes are what attracted me to you initially. I figured any woman that was confident enough to wear those was someone I needed to meet" As she gazes first at him and then at the shoes Nell remarks "well I guess I'll go purchase them in every shiny color they have. I definitely approve of the attention they get"

Callens toys with a strand of her soft hair as he murmurs "I should bankroll that shopping spree, just so I can see you wear them." "Got any special color or outfit requests?" she responds with a chuckle. "How about just the shoes" he smirks with a smoldering glance. Nell gulps and shakily replies "Hum, maybe we can arrange a private showing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Callen's Way

**I spent many an hour on this chaper, must have re-written it 3 times. It was surpringly dificult to compose the sex scene, originally it was way to smutty. I didnt want to offend anyone, so here it is. As I have said before this is the first thing I've ever written and its quite difficult. Oh well, please enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. More good Nallen stuff on its way.**

Chapter 3

Nell stares at him speechless as he leans in for another heart stopping kiss. "As I've robbed you of words, we'll leave the fashion show for another day" Callen chuckles as he continues his exploration of her lips. His hands begin to wander up and down her spine, slowly slipping under her top to caress the warm flesh underneath. She responds by trying to get even closer to his body, running her hands slowly across his chest and back. Nell notices the many scars under her fingertips, but senses that she shouldn't bring them up. The scars don't interfer with the beauty of the male body underneath her, in fact they seem to add to his attraction.

She shifts her body so that she straddles him with a leg on each side as she sits up to give him better access to slip her tank top off. As Callen gazes as her clad only in a black lace bra and short red lace skirt, his blue eyes seem to glow in the dark.

"Is this ok for you?" as he reaches up to caress her breasts above the cups of her bra. Nells eyes darken as she leans forward to plant a kiss on his chest. "Yes its fine with me, should I ask you the same question" she laughs. "I wouldn't want to force myself on some defenseless man".

As his laughter rings out, he flips her over to rest underneath him, "Defenseless, I haven't been that in many a year. Though I must say, you are starting to creep thru my defenses".

Callen continues to stroke the tops of her breasts, starting to ease his fingers lower and lower until he captures a taut nipple in his fingers. As he rolls the nipple between his fingers, Nell gasps out loud. He swiftly runs his other hand behind her to undo the bra and fling it as far as possible. Kissing his way from her lips to her neck, he begins to creep towards creamy mounds of flesh he just uncovered, licking and nibbling a path to the hardening pink crests. As he captures one of the budding tips in his lips, Nell reaches around and grabs his butt to pull him closer.

"Please, she whispers in to his ear, "please don't stop". "Stop? I've only just started" he replies as he continues to lick, nip and suck first one nipple and then the other into the heat of his mouth. As Nell continues to shiver, she reaches between them to grasp and stroke his large bugle, running her small fingers up and down grasping and releasing as he continues to grow beneath her hand. She grabs hold of this buckle to try and undo the barrier to what lies beneath, but can't quite manage to find the release.

As Callen lifts his hips and reaches between them to undo his belt, she pushes her hands inside his jeans and briefs to find the hot flesh she's been seeking. A hiss escapes his lips at her touch. He begins to run his hand up her thigh as he shifts over to the side of her body for better access for his seeking fingers. The fingers of one hand continue to squeeze and stroke her breasts, while the second continues up under the lace of her skirt. As Nell feels his hand nearing the molten center of her body, her thighs fall open to give him easier access. Callen smiles as he slips one finger underneath the wet panties before parting her lips and stroking the tight little bud at the center. She immediately begins to make little grunting notices in his ear as he continues to play with the bud of her desire. Suddenly, he thrusts two fingers inside of her and begins to move them back and forth. Nell squirms at the intense feelings he is causing, moving her hips up and down as she searches for her release. Just before she falls over the edge, Callen withdraws his fingers and smiles into her eyes.

He lifts his self up a little as to ease the removal of the rest of his clothing. Nell reaches out a hand to help shove the jeans down off his legs, admiring the masculine form on display before her. Callen's obvious desire for her caused a slow smile to appear on her face.

"Someone still has on too many clothes" he remarks as he gazes down at her reclining form "lets see what we can do about that". He reaches down to remove the red lace skirt and silky panties that hide her from his view, taking the time to grab a condom from his pants pocket. Ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, he sheaths his self and prepares to enter the small woman lying open before him. As Callen presses the tip of his manhood to her opening, Nell shifts upward just enough to ease the entrance. Once they are joined together, he pauses to look her in the eyes before starting a slow, but steady pumping motion. She wraps her legs around his waist and follows his actions while squeezing his butt to encourage him to go faster. The frenzied coupling action brings both of them close to the edge, as they continue to stroke and kiss each others heated bodies. Soon Callen feels her inner muscles begin to clench and tighten with her release, he removes a hand from her breast and brings it down to rub her tight little bud in circles. Nell feels her body tighten around him and falls off the edge, a couple of thrusts later, he follows her grunting with the power of his release.

Their bodies still joined, Callen collapses onto her and gathers her close pressing small kisses along her jaw line. Nell brings her hands up to squeeze his shoulders and pulls him close. As their heart beats slow down, they both drift off into a light slumber, never letting go of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Callen's Way

**Here's short chapter to ponder while on work on the next couple of entries. It gives you a hint of where this might go. Please enjoy**

Chapter 4

As the cool morning breeze floats across his body, Callen slowly awakens, shaking his head in confusion. The warmth of the small body beside him brings back memories of the past nite. Smiling, he gently scoops up the red headed woman and heads inside. She grumbles in her sleep and slides her arms around his neck as he searches for the bedroom. Placing her gently on the soft bed, he drinks in the sight of her; hair mussed up, wearing his shirt for warmth a slight smile on her face. Resisting the temptation to crawl in bed with her and take up where they left off last nite, he returns to the patio for the rest of his clothes.

Walking back in, he spots an open door to the bathroom. As quietly as possible he makes his way there, closing the door before starting the shower & stepping in to lather and rinse his body. Meanwhile, the woman wakens and sits up and hears the shower running. A mischievous looks crosses her face as she rises from the bed, she goes in search of the magnificent man from last nite. Nell peeks in the bathroom, stopping her progress as she admires the body currently using her shower. The sound of the water turning off wakes her from her daze just in time to aim a smile as he steps out of the shower, water beading on his tan skin, laughter showing in his eyes.

"Like what you see" Callen questions as he snugs a towel around his waist and walks towards her. "Yes, too bad you finished so quickly, I was going to wash your back" she purrs as she watches the muscles shift beneath his skin. "Maybe next time, for now why don't you shower while I dress and I'll go get us some breakfast." Nell pouts for a moment "sure, I'll start the coffee as soon as I get out" "Ok" replies Callen as he swats her on the rear when she passes him by to get into the shower. "See you soon".

He walks into the living room to retrieve his clothes, not noticing that he only has a t-shirt to wear as Nell still has possession of his blue button-up shirt. Callen dresses quickly, makes sure his wallet and phone are tucked in his pockets and heads out the door. Once on the sidewalk, he looks around and spies a bagel shop just up the road. Whistling as he walks, he groans as the phone in his pocket sounds off. Checking the screen, he immediately comes to a stop to pick up the call from Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, where have you been? We've been trying to reach you for hours" He frowns "Sorry Hetty, I guess I accidentally switched my phone to vibrate last night". "Humpf" grunts Hetty, "First time that's happened with you, away I need you here ASAP. We've had an incident that needs your and Mr. Hanna's prompt attention." Carefully, keeping any emotion out of his voice Callen quickly replies, "On my way."

He stands there for a moment, gazing back towards her apartment, knowing that the brief break from his everyday life is over, wishing he could just go back in time & stay with her just a little longer. It had been a long time since he had relaxed and enjoyed someone's company such an easy manner.

Nell steps out of the shower and drags a towel over her body to dry off. Making short work of brushing her hair and applying a little make-up, she returns to the bedroom and throws on a pair of shorts and T-shirt. As she picks up his shirt from the floor she brings it up to take of whiff of his spicy, male aroma before tucking it under her pillow for safekeeping. Stopping to turn on the TV to catch the morning news, she continues into the kitchen to start the coffee. Grabbing the pot, she turns to the sink to fill it with water, when her attention is caught by the story being reported on the news, of a newly discovered terrorist plot stemming from across the ocean with its roots here in LA. Wondering if this is the type of problem she will have to deal with in her new job, she takes the pot and places it on the coffee maker, pushing the start button.

Realizing just how much time has passed since her mystery man left, she wonders where he went and how much longer before he returns. Sinking onto the couch she goes over last nite in her mind, not quite believing what happened. As Nell sits and daydreams about what the day holds for them, a knock sounds at her door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So finally, here is my update. I have redone this too many times to count and it still doesnt feel right, but I need to get on with this. So go easy on me please because I am trying to get better at this.**_One Month Later_

It had been a hectic month for Nell. Not only had she started a new job, but it was a position involving life or death situations. It wasn't that she hadn't dealt with pressure before, but NCIS Special Ops took her to the next level. Even so, she thrived on the quick pace and interesting people she now worked with enjoying their colorful and unusual personalities.

As Nell made her way into the ops center she mentally reviewed the team; Hetty the freighting and competent leader whom commanded everyone's respect. Then there was Eric who she worked side by side with, a more intelligent, skilled computer technician she had never seen. It had taken him a few weeks to accept her, but he was opening up more and more once he realized she wasn't a threat to his place in the team. As for the field agents Kensi & Deeks they seemed to be an odd pairing, she was a strong, independent woman with no fear. Marty on the other hand, was a fun loving, laid back guy always ready with the comeback. But differences aside, they made a good team.

The other two agents, Sam Hanna and senior agent in charge Callen had been out of the country working a combined case with the CIA and the NCIS office out of the East Coast NCIS office for the entire month. Any contact had gone straight thru Hetty, so Nell had not had any communication with the agents at all. She was quite curious about them especially Callen, after having heard all the rumors that floated around.

"Good morning Eric" Nell smiled as she walked into the op center. Eric grinned and gave a little wave as he continued to speak into his headset. From what she gathered, he was giving an update on the last couple of weeks to someone on the other end of the phone.

"Callen and Sam are back in town and headed this way" Eric informed her. "They should be here any time." "Great, I've been looking forward to meeting them" came from Nell. "It will be the first time the entire team has been here since I started"

Downstairs Sam walked thru the door dropping his bag by his desk. "Hey Kensi, good to see you, what's new?" as he smiled at the brunette agent. "Not much Sam, glad to have you back, want one?" as she held a pink box towards him, just out of Deeks reach.

"Not cool Kens why does Sam get first choice" whined Marty? "Cause he's been eating dust for a month" came from Callen as he seemed to appear from nowhere. "Geez, don't sneak up on me that way" yelped Marty. "Normal people make noise when they walk up to someone; I think I just lost a year from my life. I'm going to have to get used to you all over again".

"Stealth is an excellent skill, one you should perhaps work on Mr. Deeks" commented Hetty as she walked up. "Needless to say, it's good to have both of you back with us."

His blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at the dimutive woman, "Yes Hetty, please don't lend us again out anytime soon. Sam gets cranky if he's away from home too long." Callen joked dodging the paper ball sent his way by the ex-seal.

"Come upstairs and meet the newest member of the team before the next mission commences. I believe she will be quite valuable in the days to come" requested Hetty.

"If she has your approval, then she must be someone very special" came from Callen as he and Sam headed up to the op center behind Hetty. As all three stepped into the room, Eric looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back guys, it's been a kind of slow with out you here. No bullet wounds, crashed cars or surprise explosions" joked the tech as he shook Sam's hand and bumped Callen on the shoulder.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna this is Nell Jones our new intelligence analyst. She has already proved herself up to the task while you were elsewhere."

Smiling as she turned around Nell first noticed the large, well built dark skinned man before looking past him to see a ghost from the past. Somehow she managed to hang onto her concentration as she shook hands with Sam Hanna.

"And this is senior agent in charge, G. Callen" introduced Hetty. Nell gave a weak smile as she looked up into the bright blue gaze she had so often dreamed about over the past month. "Good to meet you, I've heard great things about both of you" she managed to get out while flushing up to the roots of her hairline.

Having come up the stairs behind Sam, he had a preview of the small redhead waiting for him. Callen thought she looked familiar and as she turned to face him the memories came flooding back. Spiky red hair, soft pale skin it was her- the woman he had met right before leaving several weeks ago. Fortunally, G had many years of practice at schooling his thoughts and emotions to remain hidden. It was doubtful that anyone caught the flicker of heat that blazed in the blue eyes for a second before they returned to their normal cool blue.

"Nice to meet you Nell" as he inclined his head towards the small woman with an involuntary glance down at her feet. "I hope you've been made welcome in our absence and look forward to see what insights you can bring to the missions." Callen was amused by the red blush staining her cheeks, wondering what was going thru her mind.

"Ok now that the introductions are over, I believe we all have work to get back to." Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen please check in with me later as to the final outcome of you trip" stated Hetty as she left the room with the others following behind. Callen stole a swift glance at Nell as he turned to leave the room.

Nell tried to ignore the questioning look from Eric by shuffling papers around on her desk. As she peeked out from under her eyelashes, she caught the questioning look on his face and groaned to herself.

"You ok" questioned Eric, "Your face is awfully red, want me to get you some water or something?" "I'm fine" snapped Nell "It's just a little warm in here, I'll be right back" she threw over her should as she practically ran to the women's locker room. Closing the door behind her and checking to see that she was alone; Nell sank down on a bench and rested her face in her hands.

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I can't believe the man I picked up that night works here-not only works here but is a senior agent, no not just a senior agent but the senior agent in charge. I took him home and had sex not just regular sex mind you- great sex- world class sex- the kind you remember for the rest of your life. My God, he's seen me naked! And I've seen him naked (what a sight that was). This is so not cool; I just have to quietly gather my things and leave. No one will notice if I never come back. They'll just think the job was too much, I'll move so they can't find me. Why did I pick him up in a bar, I never do stuff like that, but oh those blue eyes. No, FORGET THE BLUE EYES that's what started it, well that and the tight jeans, his butt still looks good it just makes you want to reach out and NO, STOP thinking about the jeans. Of course he didn't look like he remembered me; women probably pick him up all the time. He had been drinking and it was dark. Maybe I should just wait-what's the worst that could happen? They can't fine me for being a slut, there's no rules against sluttiness. Why I will just follow his lead and pretend it didn't happen. Yea that's it total denial. _

With the mental rant over Nell stood up and walked over to the sink. Checking her appearance in the mirror she rinsed her face and prepared to re-enter the op center with her head held high with just one small thought lingering in the back of her mind (_oh __those blue eyes)._

Callen sat at his desk and groaned at the amount of paperwork waiting for him. As he pulled the first stack towards him, his thoughts crept back to the little redhead upstairs. What where the odds she would turn up working here? He would just have to pretend he didn't know her, after all what would a bright, intelligent young woman like Nell want with a broken, damaged guy like him? If he just continued to ignore the situation Callen didn't think she would bring it up, she had looked pretty embarrassed. He knew how to keep a lockdown on feelings; he would just have to make sure they were never alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter is entirely carried out in Callen's mind. No dialog just thoughts.**

Living a lye was no big deal for Callen. That's how he had survived as long as he had in the life he had chosen to lead. He could don an alias anytime it was needed and had never been revealed in any operation. On any number of occasions he had switched from one alias to another in a matter of minutes without even a stumble. This ability was part of the Callen legend.

However he didn't usually employ his talents towards the people at NCIS. Not that he was an open book to his teammates; Callen just didn't open up to them. He gotten quite good at the vague answers to questions people asked about his personal life. These people were his team, the closest thing to a family he had ever had. So he tried not to spin a web of deceit and trickery that would harm his relationship with them.

But that was exactly what was happening with Nell. Of course he had not pulled out an alias that would have been ridiculous in the circumstances; she did work at NCIS so she knew who he was and what he did. His decision to ignore the night they spent together was hurting her. She had never spoken to him about it, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. It wouldn't be long before someone else noticed the way she acted around him, not looking him in the eye, not speaking to him unless absolutely necessary, making sure to stay as far away from him physically as possible. Callen had already seen a questioning look from Sam at the last briefing in the ops center when he had walked up behind Nell to better see the computer screen she held. Her jumping away like she had touched an electrical current had drawn the big guy's attention.

The only thing he could think to do was to have a talk with Nell, the one thing he had been trying to avoid. He had really enjoyed being with her. It wasn't just the sex; she was funny, intelligent and very entertaining. Under other circumstances he would have gotten in touch with her again. **Not for a relationship, Callen didn't do relationships,** just a few days of laughter and good times.

Despite his co-workers opinions he did not spend all his time alone. Just because he spent most of his life as a ghost didn't mean he lived like a hermit. Callen enjoyed woman, he had never found it a problem to find someone to spend time with. The women knew what they were getting into; he was upfront about his intentions that he was just looking for short term fling with no strings attached.

He had made a mistake with Nell, she wasn't his usual type. Callen could see how she would have been hurt no matter how he handled it. He wished he had just walked away after the phone call from Hetty that morning. But no, in anticipation of seeing the small redhead again, Callen had walked back to her apartment and left her a note stuck to the bag of treats he had picked up at the bagel store. In the note he had apologized for having to leave for a work emergency, but said he would try to get in touch when he was back in town. Now he could see where that had been a big mistake, she was the type to be encouraged by the gesture, seeing more than he meant.

Yep, he thought I am going to have talk to her. She needs to know I didn't just forget her and what had happened. Maybe we will be able to figure out a way to get past the awkwardness of the situation so she can continue to work here. Callen knew how valuable he was to NCIS and that Hetty would never let him transfer to another unit. While Nell was becoming an asset to the team, she would be the one that had to leave if she couldn't control her emotions and deal with him in a professional manner. She didn't have to like him but she would have to respect him.

With these thoughts running thru his mind as he set at his desk and pretended to do paperwork, Callen was distracted by the sight of the object of his thoughts walking by. Nell was laughing at something Kensi was saying to her, the sight of her smiling face caused his eyes to darken as he remembered the last time he saw her laughing. She had been sitting in her bed wrapped up in his shirt; he shook his head and pushed the thought away, it was too dangerous.

Callen had decided, he would speak to her and make her understand—they had to forget what had happened. It was the only way.

**The next chapter will be a peek in to Nells thouhts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This chapter is entirely carried out in Nell's mind. No dialog just thoughts.**

It wasn't that she spent all day thinking about him. Whole hours would go by and not a thought of Callen would drift thru her mind. But let him anywhere near her and she was assaulted by memories of their night together. Images of blue eyes smiling down at her, the twists and turns of their bodies thru out the night, the way water glistened on his body as he walked out of the shower. With thoughts like those going thru her mind no wonder she couldn't look him in the eye.

Nell thought she had gotten herself under control until the other day when he came up behind her to see the data on her tablet. She had actually found herself leaning in towards him before jerking away as if burned. Luckily Sam was the only one to notice her involuntary action. She knew he would say nothing to anyone except Callen. The agents trust in one another was obvious, one of the reasons the partnership between them worked so well.

Nell continued to input data into her laptop as her mind wondered down a familiar path. It wasn't as if she made a habit of picking up men and bringing them home, usually she was much more restrained in her actions with men but it had happened once or twice before. But not only was Callen one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, he had an air of mystery about him that had been quite intriguing. It wasn't just the physical attraction between them; there was also the feeling of being able to talk about anything. A good portion of their time together had been spent in conversation and in laughing with and at each other. No she wasn't denying the powerful physical attraction and what had happened at her apartment had seemed natural. She had enjoyed every aspect of their time together; all she had to do was close her eyes to picture him laying beside her on the chaise lounge her hand slowly moving down his powerful, scared chest. Now she knew why there where so many scars even if she didn't know all the details of the many wounds he carried.

But she had to put it behind her; obviously it had not meant to Callen what it meant to her. How else could he look at her without a hint of recognition in those blue eyes? Nell knew in one part of her brain that he was just trying to make it easier for both of them to work together but it still hurt. Every time the agents were called in to the op center her eyes homed in on him like he was wearing a tracking beacon. One of these days she was going to get whiplash from jerking her head away from him.

Sometimes she could just feel when he was in the building, not even having to look over the stairs to see if he was at his desk because her body told her he was there. Just the yesterday when Sam, Hetty and the others were looking for Callen and couldn't seem to find him in the building she could have found him for them by following his scent with her eyes closed. But for some reason no one, not even Sam ever mentioned the unique scent that was Callen and there was no way she could tell anyone why she knew that smell so well. The smell that continued to linger on the shirt, the shirt she still had from that night.

Anyway she knew that she had to get over acting this way. They were colleagues and in the jobs they did he had to know he could count on her to do her best. Some of the situations they found themselves in needed complete and utter trust. Callen needed her to give him the information he needed when he needed it without any hesitation. Nell wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her feelings interfere with doing the best job she could. She had to start treating Callen the same way she did everyone else and not be so sensitive about what he wasn't feeling towards her.

Callen had made it clear that she didn't exist to him outside of the mission. Maybe he truly didn't remember her. Perhaps it was for the best if she firmly put a cap on the feelings he aroused in her and just looked at him as a fellow employee.

She had seen him in action thru the screens at work and thought it was scary the way he could totally absorb an alias. Callen seemed to actually become whatever legend he was using, his speech tones, body language and attitude just merged into whatever he needed it to be. He seemed to be unaware of the danger he was constantly in always doing whatever needed to get the job done. That was why she had to make a supreme effort to let it go, Nell couldn't let her inability to control her feelings interfere with her job skills. From this moment forward she would treat him just as she treated the other guys with maybe a tad more respect because he certainly deserved it.

Having reached this decision, Nell shook her head to clear it and got up to go get a cup of tea from the break room. She ran into Kensi on the way, smiling and chatting as they walked down the stairs together. As they walked past Callen's desk she glanced his way to send him a smile hoping he would understand that she was over herself and ready to behave like the professional he needed her to be. Unfortunately he did not even look up as they walked by strengthening her thoughts that he did not see her as anything other than a fellow team mate.

Nell walked away never knowing of the heated blue gaze that followed her as rounded the corner.

**Next the confrontation that is supposed to clear the air. So I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on this, should I continue or just stop now?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than usual, but I couldn't see where to break it off. It did seem to have a mind of its own and almost wrote itself. **

"So what's up with you and Nell" inquired Sam as Callen prepared to get out of the challenger. "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about" replied Callen with a lift of his eyebrow. "I barely know her, but if Hetty thinks she's ok that is enough for me."

Sam laughed softly "Yeah man try that on someone who doesn't spend all day everyday with you." I have noticed how you study her when she's not looking, plus I saw how she jumped away from you yesterday; it looked like she had stuck her finger in a wall socket."

"Maybe she's heard all those stupid rumors floating around the office about how deadly I am" joked Callen with a slight smile. "As for studing her I just want to make sure she's a good fit for the team."

"Well that could be it because if half the rumors were true, I would be afraid of you myself. But I didn't get that kind of vibe; it seemed a little more personal. After all I'm just as deadly as you and Nell's fine with me." he threw over his shoulder as they walked into the mission.

Callen faked a shocked look as he neared his desk "You, deadly? Tell me- should I be scared riding around with the big, bad agent Hanna?" Sam shot an irritated glare at Callen as he dropped his bag and sat down.

"So Sam's big and bad? Does that make me cool and calculating?" popped out of Deeks mouth. "What about Kensi, is she daring and dangerous or exotic and exciting?"

" What game are we playing and who's going to label Hetty?" joked the shaggy blonde as he wondered past Callen to lean against Sam's desk.

Kensi aimed a deadly stare at Deeks "Insane and immature is more like it. Are you ever going to grow up? Why do I have to have a child as a partner?" she asked to the room at large.

"Do you have a death wish Deeks? I wouldn't even entertain the thought of trying to come up with any type of label for Hetty "murmured Sam as he settled in to get his paperwork done.

Keeping his head down as he processed reports from the in basket to the out basket Callen smiled as he congratulated his self on diverting Sam's inquiry about Nell. He didn't want to have to lie to his partner, but what had happened with her was a private thing and he didn't want to talk about it. Over the last couple of days Nell seemed to be handling the situation better, she wasn't quite as self-conscious as before. Hopefully there would be no need to speak to her, they could just both pretend it never happened and go about their duties.

Hetty greeted the agents as they made their way back into the op center. The mission had gone down quicker than originally thought and she was glad to see them all come back intact. They were a little dirty and quite probably exhausted but anytime all of them came back with no injuries it was a good outcome. Kensi settled in at her desk putting her head into her hands as she waited for Marty to change out of his "ragged homeless garments" into something a little less smelly. As Callen walked straight thru to the gym, Sam stopped to chat with the small, fearless leader.

"What is bothering Mr. Callen? I thought everything went down with out a problem?" Hetty inquired of Sam. "I'm not sure; he seems to have something on his mind. He has a few scrapes from when he shoved me out of the way but nothing compared to what he usually comes back with."

Hetty turned and looked at the closed door of the gym thoughtfully before walking towards her desk. "Mr. Callen will talk to me when he is ready, if I go to him now it will serve no purpose."

"Thanks to you all for a job well done and I will see you all in the morning, have a good evening." came from Hetty as the team prepared to leave.

"I'm looking forward to a bubble bath and a quiet nite at home, what about you Deeks?" Kensi asked as they walked out the door. "It's still daylight I should be able to catch a couple of waves, I'll call you later" replied Marty as he opened the car door. "Don't go to sleep and drown in the bubbles."

Sam walked over to the gym door and looked in to see Callen just standing there staring at the wall. He reached out to open the door when a small hand stopped him.

"Let him be Mr. Hanna, sometimes the best way to help is to walk away" Hetty said as she guided him away from the door. "But G. needs me, I don't like to see him suffering when there might be something I could do." Sam answered still watching Callen from the door.

"The best thing you can do is go home to your family and enjoy them. He will be fine." Hetty watched Sam gather his belongings before heading out with one more searching glance at the gym. She knew he hated to leave Callen when he was troubled.

As Sam left the building Hetty walked into the gym and approached Callen. As she stepped in front of her senior agent in charge Hetty could not help but notice the heat in the blue eyes and the signs of anger in the stiff body.

"Mr. Callen is there something you wish to tell me? She inquired.

"No its something I have to deal with myself, no need for you to be involved" he spoke softly "I've tried to ignore the problem but its not going away. I can't just let it be anymore it's starting to endanger my team."

"Fine Mr. Callen but if you don't solve the problem I will step in and deal with it. Now I believe its time for you to go, everyone else has left for the night including Miss Jones."

As he watched her walk away Callen wondered how she could possibly know about Nell. The hesitation when Nell had not wanted to speak with him today had resulted in Sam walking into a trap. If not for Callen's quick reflex's the day would have ended much differently. There was no way to put off the talk he had to have with her any longer. Things had to be cleared up tonight before someone was seriously injured.

As Nell drove home she kept going over in her mind what had happened today. Her hesitation in speaking with Callen had almost resulted in Sam being seriously injured. After everyone was back safe and sound she kept waiting to be called to Hetty's office. Everyone knew how much the operations manager valued her agents. There would be no room at NCIS for anyone who endangered any agent especially G. Callen. There was something almost motherly in the way Hetty treated Callen and she was like a lioness protecting her cub if anyone caused him any harm. Surely Nell would be let go in the morning after Hetty had a chance to review the day's events. Please God, let Hetty fire her in privacy and not let the others know what she had almost caused.

By the time Nell was almost home she could barely see thru the tears wiping them away as quickly as possible so she could see where she was going. As she glanced in her rearview mirror Nell noticed a single light gaining on her much too quickly. Who was the crazy fool running up behind her? Right before the motorcycle rammed into to the rear of her car it swerved around and pulled up beside her. Looking out the window she was shocked to see Callen glaring at her and motioning for her to pull over. Worried that he would wreck them both she pulled over into the small lot of a neighborhood park and turned off the car. Watching in her mirror she saw him fly into the parking lot and swing around to come to a stop beside her Mini Cooper throwing up gravel with his quick stop.

Before she could say a word he jumped off the bike and jerked her door open and just stared at her. As Nell pushed her body out of the car she started walking towards a picnic table just in front of the car. When she reached the table she turned around not expecting to see him following so closely behind her as she hadn't heard any steps behind her. Somehow he seemed much larger than she had noticed before. While it never entered her head to be afraid of Callen the sight of his stone cold face with the only sign of emotion being the heated blue eyes cause her insides to shiver a bit.

As she looked up into his face she couldn't help but compare this man to the one she met over a month ago. That man had been kind and gentle with an air of mystery, white this man had to be one of the most dangerous men she had ever met. Nell had made a point of reading over many of his previous job files so she was quite knowledgeable about what he was capable of. She had not believed all the stories floating around about Callen until she had seen him in action today. Watching him place his self in danger to protect Sam had been the bravest thing she had ever seen. It was as if he had no fear for what might happen to him. While she was unnerved by how angry he must be she really wasn't afraid of him. Nell knew she deserved what ever he had to say to her, there really was no excuse for her childish behavior around him.

"This can't continue Nell, your actions today could have caused Sam to be seriously injured or killed. I was hoping we could just ignore the past but evidently not" Callen ground out.

"If you don't find a way to work with me Hetty will let you go. You are becoming a valuable part of the team but we have to know that we can depend on you. There can not be any hesitation or failure to communicate or someone will die." Nell's face went white as she tried to speak but he just held up a hand and stopped her.

"I'm not done yet-I will take responsibility for letting this situation fester the way it has. I thought I was sparing your feelings by not talking about the night we spent together but obviously that has not worked. So now we're going to talk about that night and either put it behind us or you will be transferred elsewhere. My team can not suffer for my foolish actions, I won't allow it." Callen stopped talking and just looked at her trying not to be affected by the sight of her eyes wet with tears and her trembling lips.

"I don't know what you need me to say or do to fix this problem. Tell me what will make it easier for you to get over this, or do you want a transfer to another unit?" Callen paused and waited for her to respond.

"It's your turn now" he directed as she just sat there and stared at him thru her tears.

Nell stammered "I am so sorry; it was so unprofessional to treat you that way. I would never do anything intentional to cause harm to anyone on the team. The only excuse I can offer is that I wasn't expecting to hear you in my ear that way." "Hearing your voice speaking is such a low tone seemed so intimate, it brought back memories of you whispering into my ear from that night." She made an effort to get a grip on her emotions and look straight into his eyes.

"Callen I knew the team was in danger and wanted to help, but when you spoke to me in that low voice it just caused me to freeze for a moment. Next time I will be prepared to hear you and answer immediately with the information you need."

"Please give me another chance, I can put our past behind me and keep my mind on the job. I love working with the team and believe I can be of value to you guys in the future." Nell sniffled as she looked up into his face. She thought she saw his features soften and continued to plead her case.

"I had no idea when I started at NCIS that you also worked there. When you walked into the op center that morning it was a complete shock. While I understand why you showed no sign of recognition it hurt me so badly when I met you that first day." Nell hoped it was dark enough to hide her blush."

"I realize it was only one night but I thought we had connected on some level and would see each other again. After all you did leave the note about looking me back up when you got back" she whispered in her defense.

"Nell when I left that note I no idea who you were, surely you can understand why I couldn't acknowledge you in the middle of the tech center at work." Muttered Callen uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. He had always hated talking about feelings with anyone. All the talk in the world couldn't make a bad situation change, it often just made it worse

"Yes Callen I'm not stupid" came the terse reply from Nell "But I was hoping to be able to talk with you at some point to clear the air. When you continued to act as if you had never seen me before I was embarrassed at first, then I was insulted."

Too angry to back down now Nell stood up a little straighter and advanced fearlessly towards Callen.

"If you had just had the balls to speak to me like an adult maybe we could have avoided the situation today. I can't believe a supposedly mature man in your position tried the '_lets ignore it and it will go away'_ trick." Past caring what he thought she kept spewing out all the pent up thoughts from the past couple of weeks.

"My God, it's as if you never had an adult relationship before. What are you, just a _love'em and leave'em good time Charlie_?" Nell slapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Dam, I just never know when to shut up."

A little alarmed at the way the conversation was going Callen tried to regain control. "Look Nell there was no relationship-just a night between two mature adults over the age of consent." How he hated that word relationship, if he could he would wipe the word off the planet.

"Let's both calm down and just get past this. I enjoyed our night together and probably would have gotten back in touch with you when I came back in town. However, once I saw you at work I had to let that go." He rubbed his forehead as he tried to speak without insulting or hurting her anymore than he already had.

"But even if you hadn't been working at the mission I don't think we would have had anything more than a few weeks of fun. I wasn't looking for a girlfriend when we met; I just wanted to spend a little time with you. Going home with you that night is not something I planned, it just happened." Callen knew he needed to shut up now.

"Of all the egomaniac garbage I've ever heard. Of course there was a relationship it was quite up close and personal if I remember correctly-one that you seemed to be enjoying quite happily" Nell sputtered before reclaiming her control on her runaway emotions.

"Okay let's just stop now before I throw something at you. The only thing I meant by relationship was that we spent a few hours together getting to know each other emotionally and physically." "By no means was I expecting you to show up at my door, drop to your knees and ask me to spend the rest of my life with you." She had regained her equilibrium and continued on.

"I believe we've said all that needs to be said about that night. If you will allow it I would like to continue in my job and prove that I can behave in the manner needed to get things done." Nell was to the point.

Callen thought for a few moments as she stood there looking up at him. Nell seemed to be much calmer and more in control than he had ever seen. Perhaps it would work out.

Speaking calmly "Ok we will give it a shot; I can see that you are making an effort to control your emotions." He stopped her before she could speak again.

"But make no mistake if anything like what happened today occurs again, you will be gone fast enough to make you head spin." "No one puts my team in danger without having to deal with me." Callen looked at her to make sure she understood how serious he was.

Nodding agreement "I do understand and I promise it won't happen again. I could not live with myself if anything I did or didn't do caused harm to anyone on the team." Especially you she thought to herself.

Because despite everything that had transpired between the two of them this evening, Callen was not a man you could easily forget. No she would not forget what had happened but she would bury it deep inside of her mind to only be thought of late at night when she was alone. He had left a lasting impression on her that she feared she would judge every man she met against. Maybe time would ease the memories of the funny, passionate man she had spent a special night with, the same man that had shown an entirely different side to her in the past days a work. A man that valued loyalty and trust in his team mates above all else. A man that would willing sacrifice his own self for any member of his team.

"Good, I believe you and look forward to working with you in the future. Don't worry this will stay between you and me." He smiled "Hetty knows something is up but she will let it be if I tell her it's taken care of."

Callen walked Nell to her car and waited for her to enter and get it started before climbing back on the bike.

"Hey where's your helmet?" she asked as she started to pull away.

He laughed as he swung his leg over the bike "I've always hated those things; it's not really a ride if you don't feel the wind blowing by."

Nell pulled to the exit of the lot and watched the big dangerous black bike pull out in to traffic knowing she would see the equally dangerous looking man in her dreams that night.

Callen pulled over a few miles down the road and waited for the little car carrying the redhead to go past before falling in a few cars behind her. After all it was his fault she was late going home so he owed it to her to make sure she made it there safely. Following along behind her, he watched her pull into the complex parking lot where she lived seeing her exit the Mini and enter her apartment.

Roaring off into the night he hoped the ride down the coast would blow the thoughts of her out of his mind.

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this update and I will have another for you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This is just a little bit on non-sense that came to me last night. I thought I would use it to bridge between the confrontation from the last chapter and what happens next. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Eric couldn't help himself. Once in a great while when things slowed down in the op center his brain would start to wonder about his fellow employees

First to come to mind was his partner Nell, a pretty little redhead that was smarter than anyone in the building. She hadn't been working with them long but had managed to become part of the team quite quickly due to her quick and aggressive thinking.

Not only was the pixie sized analyst brilliant she was quite attractive. When she had first started working with him Eric had entertained asking her out. With some shared interests in the same movies and books he thought they would be a good fit. But something had stopped him from ever actually verbalizing his wish. It was Callen. Nell seemed to have a thing for Callen.

After all Eric spent way more time with Nell than anyone else so of course he had picked up on the strange vibe between the two of them. First there was the blushing she exhibited during the first weeks of working with Callen, then there was the constant perusal of all of the past cases she could get her hands on that involved G.. Next came the looks she sneakily sent his way when she thought no one was looking... Eric sincerely hoped Nell wasn't setting herself up for heartbreak. Because he had never seen Callen with a woman than didn't have some connection to a case he was working.

Maybe it was the bad boy thing- Eric had heard that most women had a weakness for bad boys. If there was a poster for bad boys Callen picture would the one they used he had to be a charter memeber of the bad boys club. For all that Callen projected a laid back easy going persona when he wasn't wearing one of the many aliases' he had cultivated over the years there was something dangerous lurking behind those blue eyes. The senior agent was almost like a shape shifter when called in to action, one minute laughing the next barking out orders without any doubt that they would all do just what he said. The man had no fear, he dived in front of bullets, disarmed bombs and had never backed down from a fight no matter how big the opponent was. Callen would literally do anything to get the mission accomplished.

Of course if Eric was a woman he would probably have a thing for the senior agent also. Though at first glance Sam seemed much more built than Callen there was something about the way the smaller man moved and held himself that spoke of great power. Eric couldn't believe the muscles that were packed into his small frame.

Then there were the eyes, if Eric eyes were like Callen's he could have his pick of women. On the few outings the group had made to bars after work he had seen the effect those blue eyes had on the surrounding women. The man never seemed to realize he could have any woman he wanted, always polite to any and all who approached him usually turning down the requests to dance or offer of a drink. Why Eric was positive Callen should be able to wallpaper his house with all the phones numbers that were jotted on cocktail napkins, matchbooks and business cards given to him. If the eyes didn't get them well there was always the walk, it wasn't a strut cause Callen just kinda sauntered along at a normal pace. It was the way he moved and god help him for noticing, but what the agent had packed into the front and back of those jeans was down right amazing. If it was Eric built that way he would stop wearing shorts and wear nothing but denim for the rest of his life.

Okay time to back away from this, it was starting to sound as if he had a man crush on G. which wasn't the case.

But lately Eric had seen something unusual from Callen. He wasn't sure but he thought that just maybe Callen felt something for Nell also. Occasionally those blue eyes would glance over at the redhead and seem to blaze a little bluer for a couple of seconds before quickly shifting his gaze elsewhere. It was as if they had some connection between the two of them that no one else knew about.

Nope, he must be imaging things because even if the senior agent felt something for Nell there is no way it would be noticeable to anyone especially Eric. Oh well back to work before Hetty caught him woolgathering and use her mind reading abilities to know what he was thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**If this one seems a little choppy I apoligize in advance. I was having trouble getting it together. I hope you enjoy my crazy all over the place thoughts. **

"Good morning people how is everyone doing?' chirped Kensi as she entered the bullpen. "Is anything going on yet?" looking around as she stowed her belongings in her desk.

Sam grunted in her direction as he glared over at Callen "No it seems to be a quiet day so far unless you count betrayal by your partner."

"Come on Sam betrayal is a strong word to use; I don't see it as a betrayal. It's not as if it was a lie." Shot back an amused Callen. "Besides you know Hetty won't give you as much grief as she would me."

"Well she wouldn't be so hard on you if you didn't routinely destroy whatever wardrobe or vehicle you were assigned" muttered Sam. "It wasn't me that came back with the shredded Ralph Lauren suit the day after showing up with bullet holes in the Austin."

Callen came back quickly "Yes that's true but I have never lost two company phones in one week" as he shot off a quick paper ball to the waste basket by Sam's desk.

Sam looked thoughtful as he spoke "Technically I didn't lose 2 phones in one week, I only lost one, and the other was knocked out of my hand by you resulting in its destruction."

"Well next time I'll just let you get shot if you like" quipped Callen "forgive me for wanting to save my partner's butt and not paying attention to your phone."

Marty looked over at Kensi "Isn't it nice that we never have to report any damaged wardrobe to Hetty and have only had a few pieces of damaged equipment?" The brunette agent almost choked on her coffee before raising startled eyes to the shaggy blonde sitting across from her.

"Gee Deeks, maybe that's because Hetty doesn't trust you with anything valuable. If I remember correctly you're always the one playing the homeless guy." Kensi smiled to take the sting out of her words before turning to Sam.

"So Sam what did he blame you for this time? Wrecking a car, setting fire to his outfit or blowing up the surveillance van?" asked Kensi.

Before the big guy could answer, Hetty appeared in their area with a questioning look on her face.

"Why are you all just sitting here? I know we have no active case at this moment however there is always paperwork, research or training to be done."

"Miss Blye-would you please spend some time with Miss Jones on self-defense? I want everyone to have some type of training just in case they have to venture in to the field at some point."

The diminutive woman smiled at Sam "As for you Mr. Hanna perhaps while assisting Mr. Deeks in his hand to hand skills you could also give Mr. Beale a few pointers."

Turning to face the senior agent in charge "Mr. Callen I do believe it would be an excellent time for you to apply yourself to the several weeks of overdue team reports that need to be finished."

"And don't think I have forgotten the damage your latest misadventure caused, we will speak of it later gentlemen." Having said her piece Hetty walked away to her office with out looking back to see what affect her words had.

Callen stared at Hetty as she disappeared wondering what she knew that was creating the need for training of the "tech squad". Hetty rarely did anything without a reason and he wished she had included him in her plans but knew it would do no good to speak to his boss until she had decided to inform him of what was going on.

As Callen settled in to work on his past due reports the rest of the team headed off to carry out Hetty's requests.

"I'll go get Nell and tell Eric and meet up with you guys in the gym. He's sure to enjoy the idea of sparring with the two of you" Kensi headed towards the stairs.

As she walked past Deeks whispered "Maybe having Eric involved will keep Sam from killing me. Training with him on a good day is tough much less when Callen has already put him in a bad mood."

Kensi laughed "Oh Deeks don't tell me you're afraid of Sam, he's just a big ole teddy bear."

"Well yea maybe I am a little leery of him, after all he is an ex Navy seal trained in how to kill silently." Marty looked a little nervous as Sam walked past headed towards the work out room. "I mean look at him I didn't know the human body had that many muscles."

Nell smiled as Kensi walked into the tech center "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Oh no it's what I can do you for; Hetty wants me to teach you some self defense moves." The brunette agent replied. "She would like to know that you have a few skills in case you ever have to do field work"

"You know that's not a bad idea, I mean I don't know if I will ever do field work but I would feel more confident if I knew how to protect myself" the small red head pushed back from her desk. "Let me change into some work out clothes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Kensi turned to look at Eric who was wearing an amused look "Don't be laughing at Nell because Hetty also included you in this, she's asked Sam to teach you a few things. You'll be joining him and Deeks for some training this morning."

"Sam? I have to work with Sam? Why me? I don't ever go into the field I just sit here at my computer. I don't need physical training for that." Eric had gone from laughing at Nell to panic in a manner of seconds.

"Eric calm down it won't be that bad Sam's going to be working with Deeks as well so I 'm sure Marty will bear the brunt of any physical altercations. Sam likes you; he would never harm a hair on your head." Kensi chuckled at the computer tech's panic.

He shook his head as he got up to follow her out of the room mumbling "at least it's not Callen so I might just get out alive."

"So let me see if I understand this" Kensi questioned in surprise "you are more afraid of Callen than Sam?" Looking at Eric she saw him look nervously around before he replied. "Yeah because I know Sam won't hurt me but Callen is so quiet and dangerous… he worries me sometimes."

Kensi stopped the young blonde with a hand on his arm "What are you talking about? I have never seen Callen treat you with anything but respect. He worked with me when I first started and was always kind and gentle. I never went home with so much as a bruise after our sessions in the gym."

"Yeah you're right what am I saying' Eric wouldn't quite meet the brunette's eye "Let me get changed, I'll see everyone downstairs."

As he walked away Kensi looked thoughtfully after him, she had seen real fear in his eyes. Why the tech would be afraid of Callen was a mystery, everyone knew that Eric had a kind of hero worship going on for the senior agent which was understandable. Now here was a mystery for her to work on because she could see no reason for him to be afraid of Callen. Oh well she could work on that later now was time to work with Nell.

_Earlier that morning_

Nell was working on some research for Hetty when she ran into some computer code beyond her abilities. Calling Eric over for help she ran thru her actions for him so he could see where the problem was. As he stood behind her to see what was happening he leaned one hand on her shoulder for balance and to get a better view of her screen. When he spotted what was going on he let go of her shoulder and starting typing into the keyboard never realizing he had surrounded her with both arms as he worked to solve the problem.

About the same time Callen was walking by the tech center and happened to glance up from the report he was reading and see what he thought was Eric embracing Nell. Coming to a sudden stop he just stared at the two for several seconds while his brain processed what was going on. Before he could move on Eric looked up and was treated to a cold blue gaze directed his way from Callen. Shaking his head and glaring one more time in the direction of the blonde tech the senior agent resumed his way back to his desk trying to put what he had seen out of his mind. After all if the two of them were involved it was none of his business. He had made perfectly clear to Nell that there could be nothing between the two of them when they had their talk last month. Since then it had seemed to be working out between them, there had been no more problems like the one that had endangered Sam. Nell treated him like everyone else and he was able to interact with her in a normal way. So what if ocasisionlly he would see her from a distance and study her actions and words as she talked with a fellow employee. Just because he admired the quirky way she thought and enjoyed her sponteous attitude didn't mean he had a thing for the red headed pixie.

As Callen sat at his desk and looked up to greet Sam he thought about why the idea of Eric and Nell being together bothered him. Perhaps it was the idea of how uncomfortable it would be if things didn't work out, relationships between two fellow employees could really screw a team dynamic up. Should he speak to Hetty and have her explain how inapproiate their behavior was? There was a reason the rule book stated someone would have to transfer out of the team if a personal relationship developed. Callen would hate to break up the team, they had really started to mesh well in the last couple of weeks since he and Nell had worked out their problem. It would be a real shame if one of the two had to leave; Eric had been with them for a while and was the best computer tech Callen had ever seen. But Nell had really proved her worth lately and he could see how much of an advantage she would be in the future.

Maybe instead of going to Hetty, Callen would speak to Eric man to man and explain why he needed to leave the little redhead alone. After all Eric really wasn't the intelligence analyst's type she obviously went for a different type of man. Why he would be doing the guy a favor to warn him away from Nell before she dumped him and broke his heart. Yep he would give this more thought later and come up with a plan.

Callen noticed Sam staring at him thoughtfully and pushed his confused thoughts of Nell and Eric from his mind as he stood up to refill his coffee cup.

Kensi and Nell had already disappeared in to the training room when Eric came downstairs to look for Sam and Deeks. The only one he could see was Callen at his desk processing paperwork. He really didn't want to approach the lead agent after the hair raising look Callen had sent his way earlier. Eric had never been on the receiving end of that type of look from Callen before; it was the type of gaze the senior agent used when he was trying to intimidate a suspect into spilling his guts. Now he knew why it worked so well, having that freezing blue glare directed towards him had literally stopped his breath for a moment. Eric had remained frozen in place until Callen had walked away not wanting to provoke any other actions from the agent. At first he couldn't imagine why he was the subject of the heart stopping look until he remembered where he was and what position he was in. As he slowly removed his arms from around Nell and backed away from her Eric remembered the heated looks the thought he had imagined between the two. It had been much easier to spot Nell gazing at Callen when she thought no one was watching, but there had been a few hungry glances towards the redhead from the senior agent when no one else was paying attention. So maybe there really was something going on between the two that no one knew about, he really wished Nell had told him she was involved with Callen. Eric didn't have a death wish he knew it would be a foolish man that tried to come between Callen and his woman. Somehow he had to find a way to let Callen know that he and Nell were just friends. Of course he would also have to figure out a way to survive the conversation. Maybe he should ask Sam for advice surely if Callen was seeing Nell the big guy would know and could smooth things out for him.

"Get in here Eric" called Sam "I've finished beating up Deeks and need a fresh victim." "Great just what I wanted to hear" grumbled Eric as he walked past Callen towards the door.

Callen lifted his eyes and followed the blonde's path across the office smiling a little when Eric tripped on his own feet.

As the day wore on both of members of the tech squad where getting quite the workout. When the door of the training room was pushed open a couple of hours later it was not noticed by the occupants of the room. Eric was trying to get away from Sam by shoving his elbow into the larger mans gut while Deeks called advice from the side of the mat.

A little further down the room Kensi was showing Nell how to break away from someone holding her from behind. The red head seemed to be enjoying the physical training much more than her fellow geek as failed yet again to overpower his opponent in any way.

"Maybe we should give Eric another demonstration of what he's supposed to do" suggested Marty. "Since he surfs I thought he would have better coordination than he's shown so far" reaching out a hand to help the smaller man up off the mat.

"Let's try another instructor" came a voice from the shadows "It could be he will react better to my techniques than Sam's."

Everyone turned to see Callen standing there with a calm look on his face. As he stepped up to the mat Eric visibly paled and took a step backward.

"Come on Eric, show me what Sam's taught you" as the senior agent stood there Sam encouraged the blonde tech to try the leg sweep move he had taught him earlier.

Eric whipped his leg out towards Callen preparing to knock the agent off his feet. Faster than he thought possible Callen advanced towards him and with a smooth chop dropped the tech to the ground grabbing and twisting his arm behind his back shoving his face into the mat.

Oh shit thought Eric he's going to kill me right here in front of the team in the guise of "training" and no one will say a word. Flipping over onto his back he slowly started to get up when he saw a muscular arm reach towards him and yank him back to his feet.

"Hey man let me know when you want to learn a few moves more suitable to a smaller man that the gorilla here." Callen patted Eric on the back "It might be easier for you to learn from someone closer to your own size. I'll speak to Hetty and see what she thinks."

"What is going on?" Deeks whispered to Sam "I thought Callen was going to break Eric's shoulder during that move." Sam shook his head as he watched his partner walk over to Kensi and Nell.

"Don't know but I will find out. It's not like G to act this way."

Callen stopped and studied the how the women where working together. There seemed to be a much better level of competence to Nell's moves than he would have thought. While not as strong as Kensi the smaller woman was moving well and blocking most of the attacks being aimed at her. Until she looked up and saw him watching her. Nell completely lost track of where she was and what she was doing as she was mesmerized by the blue eyes. Losing her concentration caused her to be dumped on her butt quite painfully by Kensi.

"Nell! What happened? You were doing so well up to now" the brunette helped Nell up off the mat before noticing they now had an audience.

"Hey what are you doing here, I thought Hetty had you trained to your desk doing paperwork" quipped Kensi as she walked over to get water bottle from the pile of stuff at the edge of the training mat.

"Want one?" she questioned Nell. "No thanks I'm going to go clean up, thanks for the lesson Kens, I would like to try this again sometime" answered Nell as she tried to walk away.

"Of course maybe next time we can get Callen to help us out, he's a great training partner." Kensi smiled and swatted the senior agent in the arm.

"Sure I'm game if you ladies are it would be good for Nell to try her stuff against a larger opponent." Callen gave a little smile as he turned to return to the bullpen.

Nell practically ran to the locker room to shower and change visions of wrestling with a sweaty, shirtless Callen embedded in her brain.

Well that was rather a long ramble. I hope to have the next update done by Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, regular life keeps interfering with my plans. There's a little bit of smut in this chapter, sorry but when I write Callen smut just pops into my mind. Please Enjoy.**

"Man it's been a tough week" remarked Deeks "that last case took much longer to close than I thought it would. Who's up for a few drinks after work?"

Kensi squinted her eyes in his direction "What makes you think I don't have plans for tonight? Some of us actually have a social life that involves members of the opposite sex."

"Got a date, who's the lucky guy?" asked Sam as he started to pack up for the night. As he zipped up his bag the ex-seal walked over to stand by the brunette.

"Want me to check him out and make sure he's good enough for you? I've got a couple of free hours before my family gets home and would love to help you out."

Not wanting to admit that her plans were for a bubble bath and new movie with popcorn in from of her partner Kensi tried to figure out how to put Sam off. She knew he was only trying to be helpful as he considered her a little sister.

Descending the stairs Eric chipped in his opinion "Yea let's grab a few beers to start the weekend. I need to loosen up after having Sam beat on me in training for the last few days."

"So party girl you going to ditch us for some unknown dude or come out with your friends?" Marty laughed as he approached Kensi. "You know you'll have a better time with us than any Joe Blow that you're never going to see again."

Giving into the inevitable Kensi picked up her bag "Ok, but I'm driving and I don't want to go to one of those preppy uptight bars you hang out at. Let's find some place where real people go.

"Guys wait up; I'm going to go get Nell we can't leave her out of this." Eric turned too bound up the stairs looking for his partner. "Hey we're going for drinks want to come?"

"Ok we can go to that little bar down by the corner it's usually pretty mellow. I'll just let Callen know where we'll be at so he can meet us there." Sam pulled out his phone to call as he walked out with Deeks and Kensi.

"Nell looked up "Who's we?" she enquired as she stood up to go.

"Well there's Sam, Deeks, Kensi and me of course. Come on it'll be a chance to let off some steam. You know you want to" popped out Eric "It will be fun and we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Sure sounds like a good time just let me grab my stuff."

Both the analyst and computer walked downstairs together to join their friends not realizing both were thinking the same thing for different reasons. Nell was glad Callen wasn't going to be there so she would stand no chance of making a fool of herself after a few drinks. With out him in the group she could relax and enjoy the others company. Of course a small part of her was wishing differently.

Eric was just glad not to have to worry about what Callen was thinking about him. Since the day the senior agent saw him with his arms around Nell albeit innocently their relationship had been strained. Maybe tonight would be a good time to talk to Sam about what was going on and how to let Callen know that he (Eric) had no designs on Nell.

As the group walked into the bar Sam went to get the first round of beers while the rest headed for an empty table in the back of the bar. It was an ordinary type of place with a couple of pool tables, jukebox and dart boards. If you squinted your eyes you might even see a small dance floor.

"Ok everyone here's to a job well done and the next couple days off" Sam sat the beers down on the table before grabbing a seat. Caps were twisted off and bottles clinked for the toast.

"Who wants to take me on in pool" came from Deeks as he downed his 3rd beer and tried to get the waitress's attention for another round before walking towards the table and picking up a cue.

"I will how much you want to play for" Eric joined the other blonde at the table while the other 3 watched. "This is how I earned extra cash while in college."

Laughing and chatting among themselves no one noticed Callen enter the bar. He looked around and spotted his friends across the room, catching Kensi's eye he went towards the bar for a beer before heading to the table. Sitting with her back to the bar Nell didn't notice who was coming her way while Sam was to busy watching Eric and Deeks to see Callen.

As Callen approached the table and grabbed a chair to sit in the rest of his friends noticed he was there.

"About time you showed up G, what kept you" Sam wanted to know while reaching over to clank bottles with his partner.

"I had to spend time in the garage explaining what happened to my car this time. It seems they don't appreciate all the extra work I've been giving them." Callen smiled and tilted his bottle to his lips.

Smiling Kensi gave him a quick hug "You're about 3 or 4 beers behind us better catch up quick."

Taking a quick sip of beer to keep from speaking Nell just smiled and turned to watch the pool game. Looking up from where he was lining up a shot Deeks gave a big grin and nudged Eric to look at the table.

"How does he do that" Eric asked Deeks as the waitress hurried over to Callen to see if he needed anything. "We've been trying to get her attention all nite, he shows up and she can't get to our table fast enough."

"Yea I've noticed the effect Callen has on women myself, if you want good service in a bar or restaurant or just anywhere women work take him with you. It's like he oozes out a substance they can't stay away from" Marty shrugged and took his shot.

"Dammest thing is he doesn't seem to notice how they act around him" Marty stood up and called over to Callen "Get us a round of tequila shots with another round of beer."

Arriving back at the table at the same time as the waitress with her full tray of drinks Marty sent a dazzling smile her way "Thank you darling need some help with that?"

Ignoring Deeks by going straight to G's side of the table the cute waitress managed to brush her large chest all over Callen as she set the drinks down. Not even noticing the extra attention he sent her a smile as he chugged his shot and grabbed a new beer. However Nell noticed how the waitress was coming on to the senior agent and quickly reached for her shot and tossed it back so she wasn't tempted to pour it over the waitress's head.

Laughing and joking the friends continued to enjoy themselves and the superb service that Callen's arrival had brought to their table. After a couple of hours the band set up and began to play a variety of oldies rock and roll along with a few new pop hits. Since the group had enjoyed such quick refill service on their drinks everyone was just a little bit looser than usual. Kensi was actually leaning in to Marty's shoulder as he sang along with the band. Sam was entertaining Eric & Nell with stories of things that had gone wrong early in his and Callen's partnership. Callen just sat and watched occasionally correcting Sam's tales with a short comment. Since the lights had been dimmed when the band started to play no one seemed to notice how much time he spent just staring at the red headed analyst. For her part Nell was quite intoxicated as she had kept up with the rate of shots and beers along with everyone else.

"Come on Kensi dance with me" pleaded Deeks as he stood up "You know you want to. It'll help get the alcohol out of your system so you can drive me home."

Smiling as she let him lead her to the dance floor "Ok blondie lets see if you can keep up with me" Kensi immediately begin to shake and shimmy to the music. Marty stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open before following her onto the floor.

About this time Nell stood up "Excuse me for a moment I've got to find the ladies room." As she started to walk away she wobbled just a bit before straightening up and heading across the room to the darkened hallway that led to the restrooms.

"Maybe I should make sure she makes it there and back ok" Callen remarked as he stood to follow the small woman across the room. "I'll be right back."

As Nell walked into the hallway she stopped and leaned against the wall for a minute to get her balance. The combination of booze and keeping herself in tight control around Callen was beginning to take its toll. She walked into the ladies room and gazed at her self in the mirror seeing her too bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Splashing water on her face to cool herself down Nell finger combed her hair into some semblance of style. In her mind she ordered herself to stay in control and not start to moon over Callen, hopefully he hadn't noticed the way her eyes kept turning to look him over from his gorgeous blue eyes to his tight fitting jeans. If he walked in front of her one more time she would not be able to stop from grabbing his ass and giving it a squeeze.

Making the situation more difficult was the knowledge of what the man looked like without his clothes, how sweet and hot he tasted. Memories of the one night they spent together months ago were running on a constant loop thru her head due to all the alcohol she had consumed. Maybe she should call a cab and head home before she did something stupid like kick that annoying waitress to the ground as she (Nell) crawled across the table and captured his lips with her own. Seeing such a vivid scene in her mind convinced Nell it was time to go before she ruined all the progress they had made at working together.

Callen waited for Nell to come out of the ladies room, the alcohol in his system having lowered his barriers towards the redhead. It was dark in the hallway and no one could see him waiting for her. As the door opened and she walked out it was as if she sensed his presence, turning to look at where he was leaning against the wall.

"You ok" he asked as he looked into her eyes before running his eyes up and down her body. "I noticed you looked a little wobbly and wanted to make sure you would make it back to the table." He licked his lips as he continued to stare at her mouth before raising his eyes to hers again.

A spurt of heat shot thru Nell's body as she took in the lazy way he leaned against the wall "Really? That's what brought you over here" from somewhere came a little jolt of strength as she gave him back look for look.

In one quick move he had pushed away from the wall to push her back into the corner of the hallway as he leaned into her body.

"Well no that's not quite the truth, this is what I came back here for" raising both hands to bracket her body he leaned in to capture her lips. What started out as just a casual kiss to call her bluff became much more as she raised her arms to wrap around his neck pressing her body as close to his as possible. She barely noticed when his hands left the wall to start running up and down her body creeping below her shirt hem to touch her warm skin. The shock of his hands caressing her sides and back caused her head to fall back as she moaned with delight. Lost in the feel of what he had been dreaming about for weeks Callen continued to kiss his way from her lips to her neck before continuing downward to where his hand had started to peel away the shirt from her chest.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he leaned his head against Nell's neck in an attempt to regain control of the situation. The feel of her small hands tugging at the buttons on his shirt to gain access to his chest caused his heart to skip a beat, soon the warm hands had worked their way in to stroke his chest as she raised her head to bite and kiss her way across his chest from one side to the next pausing to reach up and place a kiss on his lips.

Lost in a haze of desire Callen softly bit the small swell of breast showing over the top of her lacy bra as his hands reach down to grab her butt and bring her closer to his body. One of her hands fell away from the exploration of his chest to reach down to stroke the across the front of his jeans. Before her hand could settle on the increasingly large bulge growing in his jeans Callen removed his hand from under her shirt and pushed away from her body, placing a small quiet kiss on her lips.

"Nell stop we can't do this here in fact we shouldn't be doing this at all" he whispered in her ear as he slowly ran his hands thru her hair. "Dam I've tried to stay away from you but seeing how great you looked tonight after hearing how forceful you were today in the op center was just irrestible."

The red head smiled as she looked up into the slightly darkened blue eyes before removing her hands off his body.

"Ok G. we'll stop because you're right this isn't the time or place for this but sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this thing between us. "It doesn't seem to be going away no matter how much you try to ignore me or how you feel. Remember you came after me tonight I've kept my end of the bargain now you seem to want to change the rules." Nell stepped away from him and started to head back to the main bar before Callen reached to stop her.

"Wait you might want to go back in the ladies and straighten yourself out if you don't want the whole bar to know what you've been doing" with a gentle laugh he opened the door and pushed her inside. "I'll talk to you later about this" and he walked away.

Looking in the mirror Nell was shocked at what she saw; her shirt was completely unbuttoned with her pink lace bra showing. There was a small dark bite mark peeking out from the right cup of the bra along with a severe case of razor burn from her chest all the way up to her swollen lips. Quickly doing up the shirt as high as possible she ran her hands thru her hair and splashed more cool water on her face before heading out the door. Thankfully the bar was quite dark and no one should notice the remains of desire showing in her eyes and how well kissed she looked. Her plan was to grab her stuff and get out while she could, before she gave in to the urge to shove the man down and finish what he had started.

Callen quickly pulled his shirt tail down over the front of his jeans to hide the large bulge showing at his crotch. Walking up to the bar to grab a beer to give his body a chance to calm down before heading back to the table he never noticed the missing buttons on his shirt. Several pair of female eyes noticed the attractive man with the bad boy walk stroll across the room with quite a bit of muscular chest on display their eyes continuing to enjoy the view from the rear as he made his way to the bar.

As he waited for the bartender to get his beer as tall blonde walked up and placed her hand on his arm "Let me get that for you honey" she purred with a hungry look in her eye.

"That's ok I've already taken care of it" he replied before grabbing his bottle so he could remove her hand without being rude.

"How about joining me at my table so we can get to know each other" the woman asked while running her eyes up and down his body. "I'm sure we can find something to talk about."

"Sorry but I'm here with my friends and need to get back to them before they send out a search party." Callen tried to be gentle as he walked away leaving the woman to look after him with longing in her eyes.

"Where's everyone at" he asked as he reached the table. Looking around the only people still there were Sam & Eric.

"Deeks is taking Kensi and Nell home as they both seemed to have drank a little much" Sam stared at Callen in confusion. "What happened to you did that blonde rip the buttons off your shirt or was it the waitress?"

Callen looked down to see his shirt gaping open and tried to pull it together "I must have gotten it caught on something."

"Would that have been those red finger nails on the blonde or the blue claws the waitress was using to rub your shoulders earlier?" Was the uncharacteristic remark from Eric.

Seeing how his partner's gazed zoned in on the blond technician with anger Sam decided it was time to leave. "I'm going to give Eric here a ride home you going to be ok?"

"Yea, I think I'll head out myself since the party's breaking up and everyone else is taking off. You ok with giving Eric a ride or do you want me to run him home?"

"NO! I want to go with Sam and ride in the challenger" Eric whined "I never get to ride in the cool car it's my turn."

The partners looked at each other and laughed "Ok come on I'll give you a ride; see you tomorrow G the game starts about 3." Sam guided the stumbling Eric towards the door. "You barf in my car and I'll kill you."

"See you tomorrow, I'll bring the beer" Callen walked out with the other two before heading over to his own car knowing he would not sleep tonight. There would be too many visions of small red headed temptress's running thru his brain. Maybe he would head over to the beach and watch the waves for a while before going home.

He needed to clear his mind and try to figure out what he was going to do now because Nell was right he had gone after her tonight. Luckily he had come to his senses before going to far in that hallway. Callen didn't want to disrespect Nell that way; she was too special for that kind of treatment. In fact she would be better off if he stayed away from her altogether.

Callen didn't think staying away from Nell was going to be an option anymore. Tonight had shown him just how difficult it was to fight the growing attraction he had for her, the attraction she seemed to feel as well.

**I'll try and get a new chapter up in the next couple of days. I feel that I only have a couple left on this one because I'm working on a sequel that will come next. Thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews and story alerts. Its been so encouraging.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12A

**I am posting a few smaller chapters on the morning after thoughts of some of those at the bar from the last update. **

The sun rising over the horizon warmed Callen's face as he greeted the morning. While staying awake for hours was a normal event for him today seemed to find him especially tired. Perhaps it was because he had spent the nighttime hours focusing on personal demons and not the usual work problems that always crowed his thoughts.

It didn't make sense as to why he was obsessing over the redhead. Callen had only spent a short amount of time with Nell that wasn't in a work scenario but he couldn't deny that she had been occupying more and more time in his thoughts. While he had certainly enjoyed the one night of passion they had shared that wasn't the first thing to come to mind when he looked at her. Getting to know her at work had shown him how intelligent she was and how determined to make a difference in the world.

Looking at Nell you would not expect the aggressiveness that came out when she was tracking down an essential bit of information that was needed. She seemed to have no fear of anyone when she knew she was right and wanted an answer. Callen had personally witnessed her browbeat several high ranking officers into giving her the data she required to help solve a case. The analyst had even questioned his actions once when she thought he was about to take an unnecessary risk on a job. Very few ever questioned him without receiving a blistering reprimand, but she had been right in her assessment of the situation. Listening to her had saved his ass that time.

There was a lot of person shoved into her small compact body. Callen admired the quirky way she dressed that didn't really show off her sweet curves and well shaped legs, you had to really look close to see all her attributes.

What had happened in that hallway last night wasn't what he had planned. Callen had always treated women with respect and couldn't believe how quickly things had flamed out of control. One minute he was laughing and teasing her gently the next he had shoved her against the wall like a manic. He could still taste her on his lips and feel her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Strange thing was she hadn't seemed to mind, Nell had been just as eager for his touch, in fact she had certainly done nothing to stop what was happening.

Shaking his head to try and get the images of Nell with her swollen lips and desire glazed eyes from his mind Callen stood up and knocked the sand off his jeans. It was time to talk to her and figure out what to do. Obviously his method of complete denial was not working; perhaps they should just let the attraction burn itself out. Maybe they could see each other away from work until whatever was going on burned out. They were both adults and should be able to handle an affair without it interfering with their jobs.

Callen slid into his car and headed over to Nell's.


	13. Chapter 12B

Chapter 12B

**Nell's morning after thoughts with a little friendly interaction with Marty.**

Meanwhile Nell was just waking up and wondering why someone was using a jackhammer this early in the morning. As she pushed herself up Nell became aware of unfamiliar surroundings, this wasn't her bedroom and that she was still wearing her clothes from last night. Looking around the bright sunlit room she noticed another form hidden under a blanket on the couch across from her perch on a loveseat. Recognizing Kensi's brunette locks peeping out from under the ratty blanket the previous nights events started to return.

First there was the beer, then all those tequila shooters and Deeks volunteering to drive them home. Hazy thoughts drifted across her mind but most of last night seemed to be lost in a fog. Coffee, there has to be coffee somewhere. Looking up Nell spied a small kitchen off to one side. Getting up to explore the tiny area she spied the already working coffee machine. Opening cupboards she found cups and proceeded to fix a cup of the beautiful liquid while thinking this is not what I imaged Kensi's place to look like. Luckily for the pounding going on in her head there was a bottle of aspirin on the counter. She shook out two tablets as she continued to look around the apartment.

Walking over to the glass sliding door she looked out onto a beautiful beach. Stepping out the door she noticed the surfers already out for their morning rides. Squinting her eyes she saw a familiar shaggy blonde come riding in on a wave. As she continued to admire the ocean view and watch the surfers the blonde picked up his board and started walking towards her. Pausing at the outdoor shower to rinse off his wetsuit and board before continuing Deeks gave her a wave as he unzipped his suit and shrugged it down to his waist. Ok now it made sense she was at his place.

Funny but she had never noticed how attractive Marty really was; shaggy blond hair, tall lean muscular body with the six pack abs, and a beautiful smile. Of course he didn't even come close to being as sexy and drop dead gorgeous as Callen but she could see where Kensi might have feelings for her partner. Maybe she and the brunette should get together and compare notes on the non relationships they were having.

A blast of memory came searing into her brain; a dark hallway, firm toned flesh, buttons ripping and bouncing to the ground, rough calloused hands stroking her body, blazing blue eyes. Nell choked on her coffee as she remembered the rest of the night, she had gone to the ladies to cool off and he had been waiting for her when she walked out. Her face flushed bright red as the thought of what had come close to happening in that hallway last night. If he hadn't backed away she would have had no problem completing what had started between them.

She needed to get home and try to figure out a way to handle this new issue in the ongoing minefield that was her and Callen's relationship. Turning around to walk back inside Nell looked around for her shoes and purse before realizing she would have to ask Deeks to give her a ride home. As the blonde dective walked in smiling she put a finger to her lips and pointed at Kensi.

"Can you please give me a ride home?" Nell whispered. "I don't live far from here so you can let her sleep till you get back, ok?"

"Sure I wouldn't want to disturb Fern's beauty sleepy" Marty grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on over his board shorts. You feeling ok, I don't know who had the most to drink last night you or Kensi."

Nell shuddered "I will never drink tequila again. As soon as the aspirin kicks in I'll be fine but thanks for giving me a ride now and for letting me crash on your couch last night."

"No problem, you seemed pretty upset when you came out of the bathroom last night. Are you sure no one was giving you a hard time cause if some guy was bothering you all you have to do let me or Sam or Callen know." He inspected her face as they walked to his car. "You're part of our team and no one's going to get away with giving you a hard time, we take care of our own."

"Why that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time" a huge smile spread across Nell's face. "I've always wanted to be part of a team and wasn't sure how I was fitting in."

"You're kidding right? Everyone likes you and values the help you give us. Besides Hetty would never have allowed you near the team if she didn't think it was a good match."

"Thanks Marty I really appreciate hearing that and no there was no one bothering me last night. I just drank too much and wasn't feeling too well. Please tell Kensi hi and to call me later if she wants." Nell got out of the car waving as he pulled away.

The good feeling the chat with Deeks had given her put a smile on her face as she fitted her key into her apartment door. Letting herself into her place she turned and closed the door behind her unaware of the man watching her from the corner of her building.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Now its Sam's turn to share his thoughts**

Sam knew something was going on with Callen, in face he had suspected for some time that his partner was hiding something. G was good at hiding things but when you had been partners for five years it was easier to notice the tells.

The first thing that came to mind was when he and G where sent overseas a couple of months ago. Looking back over time Sam remembered how at ease his partner had seemed how there had been a little less tension in the usually wound tight body. Usually this meant G had spent a little time with a willing woman, something his buddy had no trouble finding. But this time he hadn't said a word to Sam about whoever it was. Not that Callen ever gave him any details about who he was seeing but he would share a little information so that Sam would be able to reach him if it was important. Not this time though, G had been completely silent as to where and with whom he had spent time.

Next item to catch his attention had been the way Nell had reacted to Callen when they first met. The air had seemed to sizzle between the two for a couple of seconds before G clamped down on his feelings. However Nell wasn't as skilled at hiding things as his partner and Sam had noticed all the looks sent G's way, the uncontrolled blushes whenever Callen was near her and all the digging the little analyst had been doing in to his old cases. But yet again G had diverted his attention to something else rather than answer a simple question as to what was going on.

The next thing to come to mind was the day Hetty had asked him to start training Eric in some basic self defense skills while also having Kensi work with Nell. Everything had been going fine until Callen had inserted his self in Eric's workout almost breaking the computer tech's arm before walking away to watch the girls train. That too had seemed to create a problem with Nell who had been showing a certain degree of skill until the senior agent started to observe their training causing her to lose her concentration and practically run from the room after being dumped on her butt by Kensi.

Sam also remembered Kensi telling him how glad Eric was that he would be training with the ex-seal instead of Callen. To hear the junior agent he has seemed afraid of G for some reason. In fact now that he thought about there had been some rather pointed remarks and glares sent Eric's way lately. Sam honestly couldn't imagine why G would be angry at Eric not until when giving the computer nerd a ride home last night. At first he thought is was a just drunken rumbling coming from Eric about how Callen had misinterpreted something he had seen concerning Nell and would Sam please let G know that there was nothing between the two technicians and to please not kill him. Sam had laughed at Eric and promised to protect him, but now that he'd had a good night's sleep it was all coming together in his mind.

Last night at the bar, Sam had noticed how angry Nell seemed to be at the waitress but had thought maybe something had been spilled on her. But now he thought it could have been jealousy, after all it had been quite noticeable how much the shapely woman had admired G even though his partner had given her no encouragement.

Then there was the whole bathroom thing, at first it had seemed as if G was just being a gentleman making sure Nell got there and back to the table ok. But they hadn't come back together; the little red head had rushed back to the table looking quite disheveled and flushed. Now that he thought about it maybe she wasn't flushed but sporting a serious case of razor burn. She sure had been eager to leave the bar with Deeks and Kensi not even waiting to say good night to Callen.

Now that he was thinking back over the night he remembered how Callen had diverted to the bar before coming back to the table. Sam had noticed the shape G was in when he walked up and had thought it was the effect of the blonde hanging all over him at the bar that had caused the aroused state of his partner. But he'd know Callen for a long time and if his partner got aroused every time a woman came onto him then G would walk around with a woody practically all day. No it must have been something or someone else that caused that reaction, perhaps the same thing that had ripped the buttons off his shirt.

The more Sam thought over the last few months he begin to remember more and more actions that were questionable from his partner. And they all seemed to revolve around a certain little red head.

Callen had some explaining to do. Sam was really looking forward to seeing G when he came over for the game today.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own NCIS LA or the Kenny Chesney song used here. Wish I did.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hard time getting this one right. I'm still not completely happy with it but can't think of any other way to go.**

As Callen stood in the shadows of Nell's building watching Deeks walk away a couple of thoughts ran thru his mind. First that he was going to make the blond pay for making a move on Nell, a few seconds behind that came the thought that there was no way she would be interested in Deeks. Last night had shown that the attraction they had was still running just as strong thru her as thru him. So he banked down the anger that had coursed thru him and prepared to knock on her door, but he would still exact his revenge on Deeks for just being there.

Nell had already exchanged last night's clothes for a robe as she prepared to shower and get ready for the day. Glad it was a Saturday and that there was no need to go into the office for the day she was trying not to dwell on Callen and what had happened last night. Hopefully the two days off would provide some type of buffer before she had to face him again on Monday and she would have rebuilt her defenses up against him. A song kept running thru her head that seemed to define her actions last night.

_Cause you and tequila make me crazy_

_Run like poison in my blood_

_One more night could kill me, baby_

_One is one too many, one more is never enough_

Those words certainly described how she was feeling about Callen right now.

As a knock sounded at her door she wondered who it could be, shocked when looking thru the peephole revealed a tired looking Callen. Resting her forehead against the door for a couple of seconds to gather strength for the upcoming confrontation she took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Nell greeted Callen. "Shouldn't you be off burying your head in the sand? Trying to get as far as possible from me and any emotions you might be having?"

"No I'm not going to do that this time, you were right last night when you said we were going to have to deal with this thing that's going on between us." Callen gave a soft smile "Besides you should know by now that I don't run from anything."

She looked at him and moved to one side "Well come in lets not have this conversation where anyone can hear it." He stepped thru the door and tried not to notice how adorable she looked in her fluffy blue robe with stars and moons all over it her hair kind of sticking up on one side.

"Have a seat and I'll get us some coffee" Nell walked into the kitchen area making sure her robe was securely knotted. She watched him settle down on her couch and rest his head against the cushions while waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Thanks I need this badly" he thanked her as he took the cup "Come sit down and let's talk."

"Those are words I never thought I would hear you say. Why don't you start by telling me what you expect me to do, should I be looking for a new job or are you just going to ask Hetty to transfer me to another team?"

"Nell please don't go there, you have become too valuable a team member for me to want you to transfer out. Besides Hetty would never let you leave NCIS without a good reason and I'm not going to be the one telling her about this insane attraction we have between us." Callen shuddered at the thought of Hetty trying to run his personal life even more than she already did.

"I think we both have to agree that we can't continue to ignore whatever is between us." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What we need to do now is figure out how to handle this with the least amount of pain and damage to either one of us or our jobs."

"Ok you're right, but why don't you tell me what you feel first. I'm not going to put my feelings out there for you to trample on without knowing where you are coming from" Nell avoiding looking at Callen as she mumbled.

"Nell I don't know what I feel, I just have this unexplainable attraction to you. When I see you at work you make me smile I admire how intelligent you are and how you aren't afraid to speak your mind." Stopping to take a sip of coffee "Personally I have to say that you aren't the type of woman I usually go towards, but there is something about you that won't let me ignore you."

"To put it bluntly I want you, there isn't a surface in that building I haven't pictured us having sex on." Callen directed his fierce blue gaze at her "Your turn now I believe."

Nell's eyes had glazed over listening to what she was hearing. Taking a breath to regain control of her emotions she began to speak in a soft tone.

"Not what I expected to hear but I can relate to what you are saying. I've never been the type of woman to pursue your type of man. Most of the guys I've dated are much more studious and much less dangerous than you."

"Having seen you in action I know that as well as being physically fit you are extremely intelligent." Nell looked up to smile at Callen "Seeing you take control on the team and determine the best way to handle a situation is extremely captivating."

"Watching you just slide into another persona is so intriguing, I've never seen anyone who could don another identity as quickly and completely as you." She seemed to relax as she continued to speak "It's kind of sexy to watch and to wonder if your different legends react the same way as the real you does in intimate situations."

"So what I'm hearing is that you feel the same way" Callen put the coffee cup down on the table and turned to face Nell. "I propose we allow this attraction to run its course and see where it goes."

"If you agree there will have to be some ground rules, no one at work can know." Nell nodded in agreement as he continued to speak "No touching or flirting at work either just the two of us doing our jobs. If you don't think you can handle this tell me now, I want us to be honest with each other."

"So are you suggesting that we become friends with benefits or what" she questioned.

"I don't know what we are, I'm just suggesting that we spend time together as two adults who want to share a little time and space enjoying themselves." Whether it is hiking, dancing, watching movies, sharing a meal and yes a physical relationship, can you handle that?" He looked deep into her eyes to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Sure I can do that" looking relieved she smiled back at him "I just don't want to become the girl you call at 1am because you're lonely and can't find anyone else."

"Nell you have to know I would never treat you like that" he reached out and grabbed her hand "I value you too much and know what a special person you are. But you have to understand I'm not promising anything. Let's just see where this goes."

"I know but I had to ask and I'm not promising anything either. But let's not ever lie to each other, if one of us gets tired of this or just wants out we need to be honest and just say so." She looked down at this hand as he squeezed hers in agreement.

"Ok, so now that the hard stuff is over want to do something later today?" His thumb started to rub little circles on her wrist. "I need to go home and clean up, why don't I call you later? Oh and I promised Sam I would watch the game with him this afternoon so how about dinner?'

"Sure I need to do some stuff myself maybe even a nap, Marty's couch wasn't too comfortable last night."

"You spent the night at Deeks?" Callen stood up pulling her with him "What caused that to happen."

"Well after I left you in the hall I realized I was in no shape to drive and was going to call a cab. Kensi heard me and insisted that Marty could drive me home when he was taking her home." Nell laughed "But we were both so drunk that he decided to take us to his place so he could watch over us. Kind of sweet of him"

Real sweet thought Callen good thing Kensi was there or I would really have to hurt him. Since Kensi was there to chaperone I'll just have to torture him a bit for messing with my girl.

He walked to the front door pulling her along with him. At the door he paused and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her pink lips. When her lips met his they parted and her tongue darted out to taste him which caused Callen to tighten his arms around her body and deepen the kiss. For a moment he considered just staying and doing what his body was calling for. Then he realized that as much as both of them wanted to continue what was happening he needed to stop now or he would never leave. He didn't want to damage their new found arrangement by having her think he had only come over his morning for a quickie.

Slowly Callen loosened his arms and pulled away from Nell gently kissing her lips one last time.

"I need to leave now or I never will" he murmured against her ear.

She smiled in understanding and appreciation of his restraint "Ok I'll see you later" closing the door behind him. As she went towards the shower she wondered do I have time for a complete makeover before he comes back.

Callen strode over to his car wondering how quickly he would be able to leave Sam's house after the game. For the first time he could remember he had something to look forward to on a Saturday night.

Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home never knowing about the grilling he was in for at his partners house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sam & Callen have a talk then its off to a first real date with Nell. It has been brought to my attention that the chapters are mis-numbered. I am trying to fix that.**

Callen pulled up to Sam's house a few hours later. Reaching for his phone he sent Nell a text that he was at Sam's and would let her know when the game was over and he was headed her way.

"Hey Sam how's it going" heading to the kitchen to deposit the beer in the fridge Callen didn't notice the odd way his partner was looking at him.

"You're in a good mood today G which is surprising considering how much you drank last night. No hangover?" inquired Sam as he grabbed a beer and headed towards the den.

Grabbing his own beer Callen followed along behind the big guy still not suspecting a thing.

"No problems today I didn't drink as much as some of the others. I'm sure Kensi's suffering right now" grabbing a handful of chips he sat down "and I'll bet money Eric's still passed out."

Sam grinned in his direction "Yea I'll bet Nell's not feeling so good today either. Have you heard from her?"

"Now why would I have heard from Nell" Callen looked over to where his partner was sitting "It's not like she would neeed to check in with me."

"Well that's not what I heard G, in fact from what I'm hearing and seeing lately its seems you and Nell are quite close."

Callen narrowed his eyes "What exactly are you talking about Sam? What have you seen and heard that I don't know about?"

"Oh little bits and pieces of a puzzle that snapped together for me last night after listening to Eric ramble on about you seeing him do something to Nell that you misunderstood. He's under the impression that you're going to hurt him in some way." Sam's phone rang about the time he finished talking.

Callen stared at his partner as he spoke on the phone to his wife appreciating the few minutes it gave him to think of an answer. G didn't want to lie to Sam but he wasn't ready to tell him about whatever was happening with Nell.

He stood up and went towards the kitchen to grab another beer checking to see if Sam needed one too. This gave him time to plan how to handle the upcoming conversation about his relationship with the little analyst.

"Sorry about the interruption now tell me what is going on between you and Nell" Sam shoved his phone in his pocket as he waited for an answer.

"I have no idea why Eric feels that way, why last night was the first time I've spent with Nell away from work since she came to work with us. Oh wait that's not right I did speak with her one day after work about the way she had mishandled a situation." Callen took a drink before continuing to speak.

"What did he say he did to Nell? Do the two of them have something going on?" He was trying to divert the conversation back towards the computer tech. "In fact why would you even consider that I have a thing with her based on this, or is there something else?"

"He said something about you seeing him with his arms around her at work, he was showing her a computer thing but thought you might have taken it the wrong way."

"And no I didn't just base it on that; there's the way she was acting around you at the beginning blushing all the time,the way she looks up and studyies your old case files." He paused to take a drink and study Callen before continuing.

"I saw the way Nell acted when she came back to the table last night you know when you went to help her get back? I just have to wonder if it was her hands that your shirt got caught on last night causing it to lose its buttons, if it was her that got you so charged up before coming back to the table?"

G looked at Sam with a calm expression "Sam believe me there hasn't been anything going on between us since she came to work with us. Not trying to be rude but Nell is not exactly my type."

"I do remember the time Eric is talking about, I was a little angry because it looked a little unprofessional. Behavior like that can be a real problem on a team, maybe I have been watching him to see if it happens again."

"Nell was a little drunk last night and didn't like that I thought she needed help you know she's a little independent. As for the buttons on my shirt I told you I caught it on something in the hallway." Callen laughed as he went on talking.

"As for being charged up last night lets put that down to the tequila and the way those women were crawling all over me, a guy can only take so much before things start to happen" he shook his head a little embarrassed.

Hoping he had answered Sam's questions Callen faked an interest in the game play on TV giving the impression that he wasn't bothered with all the questions.

Sam continued to stare at his partner for a few minutes before letting it go, G had answered all his questions without getting angry. He had to believe his partner was telling the truth. The one comment that really swayed him was how Nell wasn't G's type. Sam knew the type of woman that Callen usually spent time with and it wasn't a dainty redhead with a bigger brain than bust so Sam decided to just let it go.

A few hours later the game was over and Callen was ready to go. Hoping he had satisfied his partners concerns he made his way towards the door before stopping to say good night.

"Thanks for having me over Sam I had a great time but I need to get going" he pulled out his keys while walking away.

"Sure G any time you want come on over." Sam walked out to the car " Sorry for the inquistion I can see now how things were misconstrued. See you on Monday morning."

Callen waved as he drove away from Sam's house eager to get to Nell's and share what had happened with her. They had to devise a way to throw Eric off track and keep their thing under wraps.

Nell checked her image in the mirror one last time hoping she had chosen the right look for her first real date with Callen. Wanting to strike a balance between looking good but not having tried to hard she had gone with a denim miniskirt, white t-shirt top and the red shoes he had liked so much on that first night.

She had just received a text letting her know he was on his way causing the butterflies to take flight in her stomach. Switching on the stereo she shoved in the new cd she had picked up earlier today. As the deep tones of the country singer floated thru the air the doorbell rang causing her to jump a little.

Heart leaping in anticipation she opened the front door and smiled at the handsome man standing there. Wow that aqua blue shirt really brings out his eyes not that they needed the help was the thought running thru her mind.

"Hey there ready to go?" jingling his keys "You look really nice tonight; I see you're wearing my favorite shoes."

"Let me grab a jacket and I'll be good to go. Where are we going?" Nell grabbed a denim jacket and closed the door behind her.

Callen placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her over to the black Mercedes stopping to unlock the door for her. After making sure she was tucked into the front seat and closing the door he made his way around the front of the car and settled behind the steering wheel.

Pausing to admire her smooth tanned legs he leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips before starting the car and driving out of the lot.

"I thought a drive down the coast to a little place I know for dinner. How does Mexican sound to you?" he asked.

"Sounds great I love spicy food, so how was your afternoon with Sam?" Nell turned a little in the seat to face Callen. "Did your team win or was it just an excuse to get together and drink beer?'

"Something like that though the conversation did take an unexpected turn when I first got there. It seems that Eric has decided that you and I have been seeing each other and I'm jealous of the time you spend with him and have decided to make him pay."

Nell's eyes opened really wide as she started sputtering nonsense at Callen. "What on earth are you talking about? How could he, why would he think something like that and even if he did why would he tell Sam? What did you say to him?"

"Calm down its ok, once I got the details from Sam I was able to explain away any doubts he had. The only thing left to do is figure out a way to steer Eric in another direction" He chuckled at her distress.

"I think it all started one day when I walked past the op center and Eric had his arms around you. I kind of glared at him and I guess he put that together with how you acted when we first met and came up with this idea."

"After you left the bar last night Eric caught a ride home with Sam and in his drunkenness proceeded to spill the beans while asking Sam to keep me from killing him." Callen shook his head "As if Sam could stop me if I really wanted to hurt someone."

"You can't hurt Eric he's my friend I'm sure he didn't mean anything he was just drunk Promise me you'll leave him alone." She continued to stare at Callen as he pulled off the freeway.

"Nell I wouldn't hurt him we just need to figure out how to make him think he was wrong. Got any ideas?"

"Let me think for a few minutes and I'll try and come up with something."

After driving for a few more minuets in a neighborhood unfamiliar to Nell he pulled into the parking lot of a small dimly lit building. When the car was off she could hear the pulsating sound of music throbbing thru the night air.

Putting her hand out to get Callen's attention "Are you sure you want to do this? If people already suspect before we even start how is it going to work out?"

"Nell I've already taken care of Sam and I'm sure we can persuade Eric he was mistaken. As long as we're careful about how we act at work and keep to ourselves we have a chance to spend some time together." He paused "unless you've changed your mind and want to call it quits now?'

"No I don't want to stop I just want it to be easy. Lying to Eric and Sam is so not cool in fact I'm surprised you would lie to your partner."

"I wouldn't really lie to Sam I just worded what I said carefully to throw him off the scent. I can't lie to him, if he were to ever find out I've lied he would never trust me again."

"Let's have some dinner while we come up with a plan to derail Eric's suspiousions." As he opened her door she looked around at the seemingly bad area they were in. "What is this place and how safe are we?"

"Oh, I come here all the time they have the best Mexican food I've ever had. You're going to love it" he caught her hand as she exited the car.

Tugging her closer he leaned down to give her a kiss wrapping his arms around her slight body. Nell snuggled closer to his body as his lips touched hers before parting her own lips to give him access. As his tongue swept between her lips Nell's arm rose and circled his neck one small hand finding its way beneath his open shirt collar to stroke the warm flesh underneath.

Callen's kiss deepened as the touch of her hand flamed the fires lurking beneath the surface. Turning to press her back against the car his hands reached down to cup her butt and pull her closer to his overheated body. Following his lead she continued her exploration of the warm skin under her fingertips sliding her hand around to the front of his chest to try and uncover more of the tantalizing flesh she was seeking.

The sound of an opening door slammed into his consciousness causing him to break apart from her. He eased away from her slowly protecting her from anyone else's sight with his body. Gently kissing her one more time on the lips Callen removed her hand from his chest before leading her to the door of the restaurant.

"You have the ability to make me lose control very quickly" he smiled at her as the hostess showed them to a booth.

Pouting a little "Well I'll just have to exercise that talent a little later wont I? That's the second time you've started something that you haven't finished." Nell smiled boldly into his blue eyes.

She picked up a menu before continuing "I'll be looking forward to your solution to those unfinished acts." Poking the tip of her tongue out as she studied the menu. "What's good here?"

Getting no response from her companion Nell looked up to see a searing blue gaze directed her way. Her mouth dried up as he told her with his eyes that she would pay for that comment later.

"Let me order for both of us I've been here so much I can recite the menu without looking at it." Callen's face had returned to normal and he smiled at Nell before calling the waitress over to place their order.

"Just how many languages do you speak" she asked after listening to him order their dinner in fluent Spanish.

"I'm not quite sure exactly how many but the main ones are Russian, French, Italian and Spanish along with many local directives of each main language. There are also a few others that I have picked up after listening to conversations of the native inhabitants of different countries" he shrugged off the question.

About that time the waitress approached with their loaded dinner plates followed by an excited older Mexican woman chattering quickly. As the older woman approached the table Nell watched Callen rise from his chair to accept her hug and bestow one of his best smiles on the woman.

"Nell this is Rosa the owner and head cook of this fine establishment" he introduced her to the older woman who proceeded to grab her and give her a quick embrace before continuing her rapid fire conversation with Callen. Giving him a quick kiss on his cheek Rosa left them to their meal as she made her way back thru the dinning room on her way to the kitchen.

"So I guess you have been coming here for a long time" Nell commented as she started to taste the food before her. "Wow this is great I don't think I've ever had better Mexican food than this."

"Told you it was the best, to answer your question I found this place many years ago while working undercover. Since then I usually come here a couple of times a month when I'm in town."

"Who knew the great G Callen had a favorite restaurant like a normal person, does the rest of the team come here also?" Nell smiled as she asked.

"No you're the first person I've brought here" he looked thoughtful for a moment "I guess it's another part of my life I didn't have anyone to share with."

As Nell concentrated of finishing her dinner it struck her just how lonely Callen's life must have been.

**I tried really hard to on the way Callen handled Sam's questions. I didn't want him lying to Sam cause they need complete trust in each other but everyone is entitled to a little privacy on personal issues. Hopefully it comes acrosss the way I meant it to as carefully worded truths that Sam will be able to understand when Callen is ready to reveal the complete truth about Nell.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Warning! This is a smut filled chapter. If that type of stuff bothers you just skip this chapter and wait for the next. Otherwise read on**

They were driving by the ocean the warm sea breeze drifting in thru the open windows enjoying the night air. Soft music was playing on the radio as they were each lost in their own thoughts of what was to come in the next few hours.

Nell thought of what she wanted to happen, how she longed to be held in his arms again to be free to caress the strong body belonging to the man beside her. Would he understand that she wanted him to stay with her? Or would he follow the more acceptable path and drop her off with a kiss before continuing on his way?

Visions of her body danced thru his head, remembering how incredibly responsive she was under his hands. How he wanted to kiss and lick her body from top to bottom driving her into an uncontrollable frenzy that only he could release her from. Would she expect him to just let her go at the end of the nite or did he dare hope for more?

Pulling into her buildings parking lot he turned off the car and turned to look at her unable to tell what she was thinking. Sighing he got out and walked around to open her door taking her hand to help her out.

Unlocking the door she turned to face him trying to tell him what she wanted with her eyes before turning to walk in the door. He walked thru the door turning to lock it behind him. As he went further into the apartment he could hear some kind of music playing.

Turning to smile at him "I guess I left the stereo on earlier, how do you like this singer?"

He watched as she slid her jacket off and threw it across a nearby chair "I don't know I think I would need to listen for a little longer to form an opinion."

"Come sit with me and listen for a while" she sank down onto the couch patting the cushion beside her "there's song I think you would like."

Callen lowered his self onto the couch turning to face the woman sitting in the shadows. As he eased down he reached out to pull her down with him. Stretching out his full length on the sofa he settled her alongside his body.

Popping her head up "Do you want something to drink, I have beer, soda, water and tequila" she smiled a sly smile as she mentioned the tequila.

"Why Miss Jones are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he smiled as she blushed up to her hairline.

"No! Its just that you were drinking tequila last night and the night when we first met and I thought it might help relax us" she stammered out.

"Believe me when I say that I don't want anything to relax me around you." Callen stared deep into her eyes "I believe we both want the same thing and just so you know I do plan to finish whatever I start tonight."

"Well it's about time" she got out before he quickly flipped her over on her back and rose above her. Hearing her hiss of surprise he laughed as he began to kiss his way from one side of her throat to the other stopping to nibble at her ear and blow gently across her damp skin.

Shivers started to run thru Nell's body as he kissed, licked and nibbled his way to her lips capturing them in a deep kiss. The kiss he had bestowed on her earlier paled into comparison to the soul searing heat in this kiss. As she returned his kiss her hands began to wander up and down his back searching for a way to his bare flesh finally slipping underneath the hem of his shirt to the heated flesh below.

Nell ran her hands over the scars on his back feeling the strength in the muscles hidden under his skin, before starting to reach around to find his chest. Suddenly she withdrew both hands and broke off the kiss while shoving at his chest with both hands.

"What's wrong I thought you wanted this" Callen raised his head to see what was wrong. "I thought you wanted this as much as I did, am I moving to fast for you?"

"No don't stop I just want to take your shirt off I need unobstructed access to your body" she licked her lips as she continued to shove at his body.

Moving her small hands away he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it to one side.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he sat and stared at her seeing her swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes that were full of desire.

"Yep but while you're up let's just get rid of the rest of the obstacles in my way" Nell slid out from under his body to reach up and start to undo his belt. "After all sooner or later you're going to lose the rest of your clothes so it might as well be now.

After struggling with the heavy buckle she finally got it loose and begins to work on lowering the zipper on his jeans past the large bulge growing under his jeans. Smiling she couldn't help but notice how the bulge grew larger the more she toyed with the zipper before finally tugging it completely down.

Seeing what was revealed under the tight denim caused a shocked and delighted cry to burst from her lips.

"Commando? You've been going commando all night?"

"Laundry day" he growled "I was in a hurry to get here and didn't have time to do laundry. Is that a problem for you?"

As she reached to finish shoving his jeans down off his hips to the floor "Not a problem but it's probably a good thing I didn't know earlier or we would have never made it out of the car."

As Callen pulled off his boots so he could finish taking his jeans off as Nell sat back and enjoyed the view of toned tanned & aroused man before her. She began to place small kisses in a trail from his shoulders down his back circling around to nibble at his chest reaching out with her hands to squeeze his butt.

He lowered back down on the couch this time pulling her on top of his body wondering what she would do next. She continued to kiss and lick her way across his body pausing to pay extra attention to all the scars she encountered on her way.

"Hey Nell don't you think it's unfair that while I'm completely naked you're still wearing all your clothes." He began to slide his hands under her t-shirt as she sat up to straddle his body.

"Gee Callen do I have to do everything? I was figuring an experienced agent like yourself could figure out how to get me out of my clothes."

The words had barely left her lips before the t-shirt was whipped over her head and his hand had snaked up her back to unclasp the lacy white bra before flinging it to one side. As his hands moved over to encircle her small breasts Nell let out a moan as her hands tightened painfully on his skin.

The sensation of his wet tongue lapping at her nipple caused her lower body to clench tightly. Continuing to lick and nibble at one breast before transferring his attention to the other tightly budded pink crest his other hand crept down her body towards the hem of her skirt.

By this time she had shifted to one side to allow her hands to roam over more of his body moving up and down his chest to tweak his nipples, stopping to outline each of the many scars present on his chest before heading downward to circle his belly button. When she felt his hand creep up under her skirt it stilled her hands while she waited to see what he would do.

Slowly caressing the skin of her thigh Callen's hand continued to tiptoe up her leg until he reached the elastic of her soaked panties inserting one calloused finger beneath them into her wet folds. As he stroked her hardened little bud she moaned with pleasure and let her knees fall open to give him better access for his explorations.

Taking a moment to tug her panties off and shove her skirt up before inserting first one finger than in a second into her soaking wet folds while using his thumb to rub circles around the tight little bud he watched her face looking for the moment when her climax would rip thru her body.

Moaning his name and clutching at his body Nell gave into the burning flames he was building in her center. When she collapsed in his arms after her release Callen stood and picked her up before heading down the hall into the bedroom.

Placing her gently on the bed he removed her skirt the last garment that was hiding her body from his eyes and knelt beside her. Giving a little satisfied smile Nell reached up one hand to pull him down on top of her while the other found its way to his straining manhood running her hand up and down its impressive length pausing to capture the bead of moisture at its tip as she gently squeezed and fondled him.

Reaching down to move her hand he settled between her legs as he positioned the tip of his member at the entrance to her body. Before pressing onward to encase his length in her body G reached up to stroke her cheek.

Thrusting into her he watched her eyes glaze over as she wrapped her legs around his body before beginning to pump back and forth with a steady pace. Soon her hips begin to undulate with him matching him move for move her hands fluttering down his back to settle on his butt firmly with a firm squeeze. Taking this an encouragement he started to move faster and faster feeling her body start to clench around him as he struggled to hold on just a little longer.

Reaching down between their bodies he used one finger to stroke over her sensitive bud to send her soaring to release. As he heard her let out a small scream of pleasure he sped up his thrusts to fall over the edge with her gasping for breath as the tension left his body.

He carefully lowered his body down to hers giving her a quick kiss before starting to pull out of her body.

Nell reached up to halt his movement "No not yet I just want to lay here and feel totally connected to you in everyway."

"You sure you're ok with that? I don't want to hurt you" thoroughly exhausted he rolled over on his side pulling her with him continuing to move his hands over her body.

Eventually she pulled away to snuggle at his side tucking her head against his chest as they both drifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Another chapter in my ongoing Nallen adventure, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the kind reviews and alerts. It really means a lot to me.**

Callen woke from a sound sleep with his mind completely clear. A smile appeared on his lips as he gazed down at the little red head snuggled up next to him.

Man who would have thought that Nell Jones was such a wanton little sex kitten. Last night had been quite eye opening for the senior agent, usually he could read people pretty well but he had not foreseen this side of the intelligence analyst. She had been just as eager as he for the physical contact they had engaged in the previous evening.

As much as he would like to stay and spend the day exploring the possibilities of their new arrangement there were things he needed to get accomplished today before returning to work on Monday.

Not wanting to have Nell wake up and think he had tried to sneak away Callen leaned down to awaken her with a kiss.

Thinking she was dreaming Nell woke slowly to the sensation of warm lips pressed into hers and a rough calloused hand stroking her back. Opening her eyes she blinked as she looked into the blue eyes of G Callen. Shivering with delight that it wasn't a dream but real life Nell reached out to cup his cheek with her hand.

"Good morning how are you feeling?" He sat up in the bed pulling her up with him "I hate to kiss and run but I've got to go, there are things I have to take care of before tomorrow."

"Ok if I use your shower before I leave?" he asked leaving the bed to head towards the bathroom.

"Sure you go right ahead" Nell was too busy admiring the view of the completely nude body walking across the room to say much more. The thought ran thru her mind that is was a pity to hide that body in clothes taking in the muscular shoulders, strong back and perfect butt on display.

With a playful look on her face Nell dropped the sheet and got out of bed to follow Callen into the bathroom intent on delaying his departure for an hour or so.

One Monday morning a few weeks later Sam was walking into the office about the same time as he spied Kensi if front of him.

"Morning Kensi did you have a nice weekend" he called out to her.

"Good Sam ready for another exciting week to play out" the brunette walked over and dropped her backpack by her desk. "Looks like Callen's already here somewhere."

Looking up he noticed G's bag on the floor beside his desk and a rare sight of an empty in basket on his partner's desk.

"Hey Kensi, morning Sam where's Deeks" Callen walked into the bullpen drinking from a large cup of coffee.

About then the shaggy blonde detective shuffled into the room his shades pulled down over his eyes. Not bothering to greet anyone he walked straight into the break room to grab a cup of coffee before returning to his desk.

"Rough night Deeks what club did you close down last night?" Kensi sent a nasty look over his way.

"Right cause I would never have a good reason for being tired nothing like Monty being sick all night and keeping me awake."

"Oh no what's wrong with Monty, is he ok, where's he at now?" She looked around as if the dog would appear at any second. "Did you feed him some of that junk you always eat?"

Marty raised his glasses to look at her "Don't worry about me give all you concern to the dog and for your information he eats better than I do."

Listening to the partners argue Sam winked at Callen as he settled in to get his own paperwork started. Looking up he noticed Nell walking thru the door and heading upstairs to the op center causing him to sneak a glance over at G to see if there was any reaction to the little red head.

Because even though Callen responded to all his questions and concerns about Nell with all the right answers and explanations, there was still something bothering him about those two. So he had decided to not say anything else to anybody about this but to keep his eyes and ears open around the two.

G had been much more relaxed and easy going the last couple of weeks a sure sign that he was indulging in one of his short spells with a woman. Sam still wasn't convinced it wasn't the intelligence analyst even though he had no proof of anything. He had even briefly considered placing a tracking device on G's car to trace his movements.

A couple of hours later Eric whistled them up to the operations center on a new case. It seemed that a shipment of weapons headed to one of the local bases had disappeared. The military transport used to ship the weapons had disappeared and they needed to find it fast.

During the briefing Sam kept his eyes peeled for any unusual activity from Nell or G but they both behaved like professionals. Neither one said or did anything that wasn't completely professional during the briefing.

"Kensi you and Deeks start with the shipper to see if the pickup at the plant went according to plan, Sam & I will start trying to track the transport from where it disappeared." Callen gave out assignments to get the job started.

"Eric will you send us any information you find from traffic feeds and gps locators on the transport, Nell keep checking out everyone involved in the purchasing of the weapons also find out who knew when and where the weapons were shipping."

As the field agents prepared to leave and carry out their assignments the two techs's started to hunt down any information that would help their team.

Several hours later the agents came back to the building a little worse for wear than when they had left; Deeks was sporting torn jeans with a couple of bruises, Kensi was rubbing her shoulder where she had been knocked out of the way of flying bullets and debris. Sam was sporting a fresh wound on his head and Callen was no where to be seen.

"Welcome back everyone I don't see any serious injuries but where is Mr. Callen?" Hetty looked around "Mr. Hanna please tell me your partner is not spending more time in the hospital."

"No Hetty he stopped off to see how long the repairs on his car were going to take, he should be here shortly."

About that time Callen walked into the bullpen with his phone glued to his ear with more bruises and scrapes than the other 3 combined. His face sported dried blood and a swollen jaw and you could see the bruises starting to form on his body thru all the rips in his shirt and pants not to mention the slight limp in his walk.

"Would you care to update me on today's efforts Mr. Callen? It doesn't look like there were very promising results." The small woman moved over to stand in front of her senior agent.

"Kensi and Deeks didn't find anything useful at the plant were the weapons were shipped from. They joined Sam and me in the hunt for the missing transport when Eric gave us the last known appearance on the vehicle."

"We found the abandoned truck at a warehouse but before we could examine it there was an explosion that took out both truck and warehouse. Kensi spotted a truck leaving and Eric is trying to track it now."

The group walked upstairs to continue the debriefing in the presence of Eric and Nell both of whom shot looks of concern at the bedraggled group of agents. Nell's fingers tightened on her desk for just a second at seeing how beat up Callen looked before tamping down on her emotions. She knew she couldn't expose her concern for him without risking the team discovering their secret and took comfort in the fact that at least he was standing before her in one piece. The last few weeks had shown her exactly how much she enjoyed spending time with the senior agent.

"I believe the shipping company is the problem here, I want us to infiltrate them in as many ways as possible tomorrow." G paused as he looked around the room for a moment before handing out assignments.

"Sam and I will go in as truck driving partners looking to pick up a few loads, Eric make sure you get our back-story done ASAP. We need to look like a couple of guys willing to make a few bucks on the side not afraid to get a little dirty if necessary."

"Kensi you'll be working in the office in personnel, see what kind of files you can find on our last few drivers that have disappeared."

"Oh Fern you're going to look lovely rocking the secretary look, I can just see you in your pencil skirt, thick glasses rocking a bun on the back of your head" Marty grinned at Kensi, before dodging the blow she aimed at his shoulder.

"Well she'll look better than you in your disguise as a mechanic I'm sure Hetty has some greasy overalls you can use." Kensi grinned at the look of distaste on the blondes face as the senior agent continued to speak.

"Deeks I need you to see if there are any tracking devices being placed on the trucks used to ship the weapons. Eric you and Nell continue to track down any traces of weapons for sale on the internet"

"Make sure you get any injuries attended to and get a good nights sleep and we will hit this hard in the morning" Callen resisted looking at Nell before making his way downstairs to his desk.

"Come on G let me get the first aid kit and take care of that cut on your face." Sam looked at his partner worriedly.

"I'm fine you need to get your own wound fixed up and not worry about me."

"Indeed Mr. Hanna please don't ignore your own injury in your concern for your partner." Hetty walked up to both men managing to make them both cower in spite of their size advantage.

"Please both of you follow me to my office that's were I keep my personal first aid kit" she gave both a look "Don't even think about leaving Mr. Callen I have a special cream you will need for those bruises I can see shinning thru your clothing."

"Tell me Mr. Hanna why is it that your partner always seems to incur the most of any injuries sustained on a mission."

Sam chuckled "Hetty that would be because he insists upon either shoving us out of the way or jumping in front of anyone in the least bit of danger. G believes that he is indestructible while the rest of us are fragile."

"Fine I'll just take this with me and apply it a home see everyone tomorrow" a visibly pissed Callen grabbed the tube of cream and stalked out the door.

Wishing he could go to Nell's and have her soft hands rub the cream into his aching body Callen got out of the car and headed towards his front door. As he slowly unlocked and entered his house he forced images of the red head away, they didn't have the type of relationship _(damm there was that word again)_ for him to start showing up any time he hurt a little.

Grabbing a beer and heading towards the bedroom Callen told himself that she was just in it for the good times and didn't need a beat up old man showing up at her front door. There was no way he would allow himself to come to depend on the soft touch of a woman to be there when he came home. Wasn't going to happen he thought as began to ease his clothes off and drop them on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nell had tried to act normally as she wrapped up her work for the day and left the op center. She didn't want anyone to figure out what she was up to especially Hetty. Avoiding the little ninja on her way out the door had been difficult until she hid herself behind Marty as he walked out.

Now she was in her little car headed someplace that she wasn't sure she would be welcome. No matter how many times she told herself that he wouldn't want her to interfere she couldn't keep from going to him.

She had seen the bruises and scrapes on his body noticed how exhausted he was as he stood tall and in charge for his team. Her heart had swelled with pride that such a man had chosen to share even a small part of his life with her. Nell knew Callen didn't see her as a girlfriend and she was ok with that for now positive there would be an emotional toll for her to pay at a later date. But for now she was going to grab all the time she could with him.

For now that meant going to his place to make sure he was ok, hopefully he would let her in and allow her to care for him. She longed to ease the pain from his body in any way possible; to wash the blood off his face gently, to soothe the healing cream on his body with her small hands, to ease the tension in his shoulders and hold his body in her arms.

But first she had to get in the door.

Callen heard the door bell ring just as he dropped his shirt on the floor cursing softly he padded to the door in his bare feet.

"Look Sam I told you I was fine you don't have to baby sit me" he spat out angrily before realizing it wasn't his partner at the door. "Nell what are you doing here did anyone see you?" He jerked her inside and slammed the door shut.

"No one knows I'm here I drove around first before heading over and parked down the street."

"I just had to see how you were and if I could do anything to help" tentatively she reached out to cup his cheek. "I'll go if you want but only after I've seen you take these pain killers and eat something."

He shook his head at her "Nell I don't know what to say, I'm not hurt that badly at least no worse than a hundred times before. I appreciate you coming but I know how to tend to a few wounds myself."

Seeing how dejected she looked as she turned to leave Callen gave a sigh and put a hand on the door to stop her from leaving.

"But seeing that you're already here I'll let you play Nurse Nell and I'll be the grouchy patient."

Nell gave him a dazzling smile as she turned around "Ok why don't you head for the shower and I'll order some dinner, come back out before you get dressed and I'll apply that cream Hetty gave you."

He headed towards the bathroom as she dropped her bag on the floor and headed to the kitchen.

Stepping out of the shower Callen wrapped one towel around his waist and used another to rub the water off his body and the dampness out of his hair. Catching a glimpse of his face in the mirror he wondered why Nell would want to spend time with a beat up guy like the one he saw. Tossing the second towel on the floor he decided not to worry about it tonight to just enjoy her company and the novel experience of being taken care of.

Nell was just completing the order for their dinner when he walked in to the room making her lose her train of thought. She would never tire of looking at his body even now with the colorful array of bruises marring his skin. Her eyes drank in the sight of his muscular chest still gleaming with water droplets before locking on the blue eyes that seemed a little duller tonight than usual.

"Here you go tough guy take a couple of these and I'll be right there to help you with the cream." She handed him bottle of pain killers before walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Nell you know you don't have to do this" he shook out two of the white tablets and chased them down with a swig of beer."

"It's the least I could do G" she guided him over to the large squishy couch she had helped him pick out last week. "I know you would do the same for me or anyone else that needed it from the team."

Facing him she squirted the cream into her hand and started to apply it softly to the skin covering his rib cage. Working her way around his body to reach all the black and blue areas she kept her face hidden so he wouldn't see how upset she really was. Nell knew if he saw how his being injured affected her he would make her leave and probably not let her back in.

"I'm finished so why don't you go put on some sweats and by then dinner should be here." She wiped her hands on his towel before placing a kiss on his lips and walking towards the kitchen to grab a beer for both of them.

Watching him walk down the hallway she could see that the painkillers had kicked in and he was walking a little easier than before. Hearing the doorbell ring she went to grab their dinner and get it set up for them planning on feeding him making sure he was completely relaxed and ready to sleep before she left.

"Something smells good what did you order for us?"

Nell smiled as she removed the lids and fixed them each a plate. "I ordered from that Italian place around the corner; lasagna, salad and garlic bread. It looks yummy so let's dig in."

He took a plate and made room on the couch for her immediately digging into the delicious smelling food. Not much was said as they concentrated on eating dinner with Nell watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Here I'll just clean this mess up and be on my way so you can get some rest."

She moved into the kitchen stowing leftovers in the fridge and straitening up his kitchen a little trying to put off the time when she would have to leave.

Unable to find anything else to occupy her and keep her there a little longer Nell walked over to where Callen had slid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Thinking he was asleep she leaned over to kiss his forehead before leaving letting out a little gasp when his hand shot up pull her down.

"Callen what are you doing let me up I don't want to hurt you." Nell lost her balance and landed on his chest as he let out a small oomph of pain. "Oh my God are you ok? What happened should I call a doctor?'

"Just be still and everything will be fine, there's no way a small thing like you could hurt me. Please settle down here with me for a while." G maneuvered her body into the small space beside him on the couch placing a small kiss on her head before closing his eyes again.

She lay there with her head on his chest listening to his breath going in and out waiting for it to slow into a restful pattern thinking she would leave as soon as he fell asleep. As she waited she gently stroked his chest with her fingers creeping under the hem of his shirt to enjoy the warmth of his skin.

"Feels good" came the murmured words as he settled deeper into the couch pulling her closer with one arm as he drifted off.

He's asleep I'll just stay a few more minutes to make sure he stays that way before I go was her last thought as her own eyes drifted shut.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thanks to everyone for reading my ramblings. The story alerts and reviews are treasured.**

The aches and pains of his body woke him up though they weren't as bad as the night before. Looking down at the small woman sleeping beside him he ran the events of last night thru his mind. When she had first shown up at his door his initial instinct had been to send Nell away but after seeing the dejected look on her face letting her come in had seemed his only option.

Callen had really enjoyed having her there to take care of him but it wasn't something he could allow himself to get used to. At first their arrangement had worked out really well they had gotten together a couple of times a week but lately they were spending more and more time together. Now that he was concentrating on it he realized they were together 4 or 5 nights a week hell she had even gone with him to pick out the couch they were laying on.

As the realty of what was developing between him and the redhead slammed into his brain Callen eased his body off the couch careful not to awaken Nell. He needed to get his thoughts together before speaking with her again.

G walked in to the bathroom took off his clothes and stepped in to the shower letting the hot water relax his tight muscles. As he soaped and rinsed his powerful body he came to the conclusion that it was time to start easing away from Nell. Now that his eyes were opened to how their arrangement had changed he couldn't let it continue, couldn't let her get hurt because of him.

He stood under the pounding water for a few more moments hands braced on the tile walls as his head lowered to his chest letting the sadness he felt wash over him before jerking his head up and turning off the water.

Grabbing a towel to dry off he headed towards the bedroom to get dressed already planning how to back away from Nell without causing her any pain. Callen couldn't just walk away from her as he had done to other women in the past. No because of whom she was and the fact that they worked together and needed to continue to do so he was going to have to handle this in a different way.

Callen walked back into the living room, it was time to wake her up and send her home before going to work. Standing by the couch he gazed down at Nell and pushed the feelings he had for her away, letting his mask slip into place before shaking her awake.

Callen had been alone his entire life and he knew that was never going to change, sure he had the team they were the closest thing to a family he'd ever known. They were the only family he would ever have and even that was more than he deserved.

**Writing this one made me sad but it needed to be done. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Here you go another exciting chapter.**

_A few weeks later_

"Let it go Sam its no big deal" Callen shoved his work bag under his desk and turned to look at his partner.

"No big deal of course it's a big deal G, how could you do something like that and not include me" the ex-seal looked at his partner questioningly.

"I thought when the time came you would have come to me for advice. You know how much experience I've had with that stuff."

Kensi looked up from her desk at the arguing agents wondering what was going on before glancing over at Deeks.

"Ooh trouble in paradise?" was the smart remark from Deeks. "I thought you guys had the perfect partnership."

"Shut up Deeks" Kensi turned her eyes to Sam "What did he do now?"

As Callen walked towards the kitchen as his partner turned towards Kensi.

"He bought a couch can you believe he bought a couch with asking my advice. What does G know about buying furniture? Not only did he buy a couch evidently he's had it a couple of weeks and been keeping it a secret."

Deeks shook his head "Keeping secrets from your partner G not a good thing. I never keep anything from Kensi."

"It's a couch Sam, you sit on it what is there to discuss?" Callen shot a disgusted look at the ex-seal. "I know how to buy stuff without your help."

"No it's not just a couch it's the first piece of furniture you've bought for your house, that's a big deal. Tell me you did you measure to get the right size, did you consider what type of fabric would wear better, what your color palette should be?"

"Color palette? Really Sam let me repeat it's a couch, you sit on it maybe sleep on it once in a while its no big deal."

No one noticed Nell coming out of the locker room heading towards the stairs. As she heard what the field agents were talking about she came to a quick stop her face flushing before she continued up the stairs. Her abrupt stop caught Sam's eye as he continued to give his partner grief.

"I just don't believe you would make such a huge decision without consulting me G; promise me when you're ready to purchase more furniture you'll let me help."

"What would I need with more what I have is fine. I can sit on my couch, sleep on my couch and eat on my couch. What else would I need?"

"Seriously man you have issues; you need tables, chairs how about a bed?" Sam looked at G in disgust.

"Guys stop no more. Lets all just calm down, Sam I 'm sure Callen didn't mean to hurt you lets just be glad he finally bought some furniture." Kensi smiled at them both.

"I know why don't we have a couch welcoming part for you. We'll all come over and admire the newest member of the family." Deeks grinned at Callen "I'll bring pizza and we'll get some beer come on guys it'll be fun."

Knowing he was not going to get out of this Callen agreed to have everyone over Friday night.

"Mr. Callen I need to see you in my office it seems there are a few unexplained expenses to account for from your last case."

Hetty passed the bullpen "Such as why we have purchased an 18 wheel truck? I was unaware of the need for such a vehicle."

"Well Hetty that's kind of Sam's fault you see we were using the truck on the missing weapons job and he decided to use it as a weapon. The rental company wouldn't take it back when they saw the damages so we had to buy it."

"Really Mr. Callen exactly what damages are you speaking of and weren't you the driver of the truck?"

He flinched under her direct look "I had been driving but had to bail out to cover Kensi so Sam took the wheel. Then he drove thru the warehouse to stop them from sealing Deeks in a barrel of oil."

"Fine we wouldn't want an oily Mr. Deeks now would we?" As he rose to leave Hetty made one more comment. "By the way congratulations on your newest purchase, but please include Mr. Hanna in the decision next time. Watching a grown man pout is so unattractive."

Upstairs Nell went about her tasks glad for the quiet time so she could concentrate on her thoughts without interruption. Normally she did not allow herself to think about Callen and their arrangement at work but it was constantly on her mind these days.

He was pulling away and she didn't know why, things had been going really well between the two of them. Instead of the 4 or 5 nights they had been seeing each other it had dropped to once or twice a week.

Even the quality of the few times they saw each other had dropped they talked and laughed less and less. Even the sex had changed not the quality that was still mind blowing but the style going from fun & lighted hearted to tenser and almost desperate encounters.

More and more often he was just showing up at her door late at night with few words before using his super powers of seduction to turn her into a melting puddle of desire. All he had to do was turn those blue eyes on her with that heated look and she was ready for whatever he wanted. Afterwards he would hold her tightly for a few moments before pretending to go to sleep; however she could tell he never slept beside her anymore. She would lie there beside him and feel him watching her as she slept before waking to an empty bed.

Nell breathed deeply and ignored Eric's looks of inquiry her thoughts completely overtaken by Callen and how pain had started to show in his eyes when he looked at her. The worse thing was she couldn't complain to him about what he was doing, she had signed on for this type of relationship the no-strings and let's just be fuck buddy friends. Because as much as it hurt to think of it that way it was what it had turned into. He had let her know from the beginning that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend and she had accepted it.

Of course she had known she was going to have more feelings for him than that, but had taken the risk because G Callen was the type of man she had always dreamed about. It wasn't just his physical beauty that attracted her it was his mind and his inner soul.

Callen was much smarter than he let on she would bet his IQ was just as high as Eric's if not higher. The depths of his loyalty to his friends was legendary, she had seen the warmth in his face when he spoke of Sam, Kensi and even Eric. Lately there had even been signs of his total acceptance of Deeks strange as it might seem and there was really no definition for the way he cared about Hetty. Nell knew he valued her as well just perhaps not in the way she wanted.

Wrap all that up in his powerful sleek body add in the riveting blue eyes and put it in tight jeans and a leather jacket and you had her dream man. Only thing wrong was she didn't think she was his dream woman.

Maybe he was growing bored with her as she obviously wasn't his normal type of woman and never would be. Perhaps it was time to walk away before she was completely destroyed. Before someone else found out, someone like Sam.

Nell had seen how Sam watched her and Callen. It had all started when Eric ran off his big mouth and even though he had seemed to accept what G had told him she knew he was he his doubts. Sam was a good agent and sooner or later he would find out and then there would be hell to pay.

Especially when he realized who had helped Callen pick out that couch.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews they really help me to keep writing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Callen never had people over to his house in fact he had never invited anyone over to any place he lived so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He could have asked Sam but he was already getting an earful from him about the couch and didn't want any more grief from his partner about his lack of social graces.

Kensi wasn't much more social than he was and besides he had seen her place, it was a mess so there would be no help there. As for Deeks, surfer dude was not someone he really wanted to ask anything of beyond being a good partner to Kensi. That was enough for him to handle. Eric was still avoiding him even thought he had tried to put the computer tech at ease. As for Hetty well he'd been to a couple of things at her house and no way was he going to open his self up for what she would want to do.

That left Nell who would know exactly what to do but he had managed to put some space between them and he couldn't risk getting anymore involved with her. He had seen the pain in her eyes and was waiting for her to kick him out of her life. Callen felt like a real asshole for the way he was treating her but for her sake she had to be the one to end it.

Blocking thoughts of the little redhead Callen surveyed his house one more time; it was clean it was always clean for two reasons. One he didn't have much stuff to mess it up and two he didn't like to live in a messy environment and always picked up after his self.

There was beer in the fridge and he had some tequila if anyone wanted that and he had a supply of paper plates for the pizza. Checking his watch he walked barefoot to his bedroom to make sure nothing was out of place there, after all he was about to be invaded by a group of federal agents and snooping was second nature to them.

Hearing a car come to a stop Callen returned to the living room to open the door for Sam leaving it open as Deeks and Kensi pulled up right behind him.

"Finally G finally you're acting like a normal person having friends over" Sam greeted him as he walked in the door with a couple of paper bags. "I'm so proud of you man for taking such a big step."

G shook his head as he watched Deeks move to the back of Kensi's car and start pulling out box's and bags. "What is all this stuff you've got and why does it look like Deeks robbed a grocery store?"

"Look we all know about the minimalist lifestyle you lead so we knew we would need to bring the elements for a good time ourselves."

"What elements, what good time I thought you guys were just coming over to check out my couch and maybe have a beer" Callen's eyes widened a bit when Deeks walked past him with a small appliance box.

Kensi gave him a hug as she went past on her way to the kitchen. "Come on Callen we've just been waiting for a reason to help you get your house together."

"Really Kensi you want to help me get my house together, this from the woman who burns microwave popcorn."

"Hey I haven't burned any in weeks, not since I found the popcorn button on it."

As he went to close the door he spied Eric and Nell coming down the sidewalk both carrying plastic grocery sacks. The sight of the two of them together looked so right that it shocked him; it had never entered his head that she would turn to the blonde for comfort. Shutters quickly dropped over the blue eyes as he greeted the pair and closed the door after them.

"Come on Callen come see what we've got, you'll have everything you need to throw a great party anytime you want" Deeks was grinning like an idiot as he shoved the box he had been carrying at Callen.

"Margarita Machine? What the heck is this and what do I need it for?"

"You need it for the best frozen concoction in the world; surely you've had a margarita or better yet been to Margaritaville?" Marty started doing a little dance step and Callen backed away quickly.

"Sure Deeks whatever you say" he turned and watched Nell start unloading her bag on to the kitchen counter.

Looking at all the stuff they were bringing out he gave a big sigh knowing his house would never be the same. That would be ok as they were his friends and he knew they only wanted to make his life easier. So he would accept what they had brought in the thought that they would all be happier for being allowed to _help _him settle in.

"I have to say it's a great couch even if you didn't ask for my help" Sam was running his hand across the light brown suede "it's nice that you got such a big one."

Eric was busy setting up some type of stereo system "Look Callen all you have to do is plug you ipod in this socket and you'll be able to listen to music in here."

"Thanks Eric but you really shouldn't have done that" he was a little embarrassed. "In fact I don't know if I ever thanked you for helping me get my itunes account figured out so if not consider this thanks" he shook hands with the computer geek.

Soon there was music playing with drinks being handed out and pizza being consumed while everyone moved around, trying out the new sofa and checking out the rest of his house. It was obvious everyone had wanted to see where he lived and were trying to poke around without being too obvious.

They all drifted back to the living room some grabbing seats on the couch others just dropping on the floor as they drifted from one topic to another. Occasionally someone would make a fresh batch of margaritas and bring them over.

Callen was leaning against the bar watching everyone; Sam was leaning his head back against the couch like he was asleep, Eric and Deeks were discussing the best surfing locations and Kensi and Nell were planning some type of girly thing. Exactly what was a mani-pedi and was it painful?

His eyes kept returning to Nell watching how she interacted with the others seeming at ease no matter whom she was speaking whether it be laughing at Deeks teasing or giggling with Kensi. She looked so good tonight in the tight jeans and loose slouchy sweater.

Callen knew he needed to stop drinking; tequila had always loosened his tight grip on his actions. Most of the more foolish things he had done in life could directly be related to his consumption of too much tequila. Evidence of that was both the first night he met Nell and the night at the bar when he had followed her to the bathroom.

Just thinking of those nights caused his blood to heat up and for him to look across the room and catch her eyes. Tilting his head slightly towards the back of his house he took another swallow of margarita before putting the glass down.

Making sure everyone was too busy to see him he walked down the hall and quietly opened the back door and stepped out. The grass felt soft and squishy beneath his bare feet as he leaned against the house and looked up at the stars.

Nell waited a few minutes whispering to Kensi that she was going to the ladies room and headed out after Callen. As she opened the door she couldn't see anything gasping a little as his hand reached out and guided her to his location. Hidden in the darkness she could feel the tension in his body as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Callen's lips found hers before blazing a trail down her neck to nibble at her shoulder where her sweater had fallen away. Reaching up under the sweater his hand brought her body to a fever pitch as it crept upwards to capture her breast in his palm. As he kneaded and teased her willing flesh she could feel his mouth quirk into a smile.

"Why Miss Jones I do believe you've forgotten an essential piece of clothing this evening" he laughed as his hand shoved her sweater down to free her body to his lips.

"I'm just surprised it took an experienced agent such as you this long to discover my lack of undergarments" she whispered into his ear enjoying the sensations of his tongue licking and dampening both of her breasts in the night air.

It took a moment for her last statement to register and paused his torture of her body "Was that plural on the undergarments Miss Jones?"

"Maybe you should find out for yourself secret agent man" she purred watching his eyes darken.

Before he could act on the images running thru his brain Callen heard footsteps coming their way. Stepping away from Nell he quickly pulled her sweater back in place just before Sam stepped outside.

Looking around Sam spied the couple standing in the yard gazing up at the stars. Though they looked completely innocent he was sure that had not been the case a few seconds prior to his arrival. He was really going to have to work on his stealth approach.

"Hey Sam come to watch the stars with us" G sounded completely normal as he turned towards his partner. "Should we call the rest of the group out?"

"No G everyone is starting to make leaving noises and I was just wondering where you two had taken off to."

"Oh Nell wanted to see the back yard and then the stars were so bright that we stopped to check them out. But if everyone is leaving I should go back in to say goodnight." Callen walked past Sam on his way to the living room.

Just as she made to go past Sam he shot his hand out and stopped her "Everything ok with you Nell?"

"I'm fine Sam just needed some fresh air to help wake me up" she patted his arm and waited for him to release her.

"You know you can come to me if you need someone to talk to" he seemed to hesitate before continuing. "I know you're alone here in LA and I want you to know I feel like you're a little sister to me and I'm always ready to help you out."

"Oh Sam that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. But there is nothing wrong I'm just fine." She smiled up at him.

"Ok just remember no matter what it is or who it is I'm here for you."

As they joined the group everyone was saying good night and getting ready to leave.

Nell walked out with Eric as their cars where parked near each other with Kensi and Deeks following. Sam stayed behind to help Callen clean up before taking off.

Callen continued to pick up the empty glasses and bottles pausing to turn down the music before walking around and turning off most of the lights. He grabbed a beer and headed towards the couch ripping off his shirt before sinking down and putting his feet up. As he lay there tilting the bottle up to his lips the events of the night ran thru his brain bringing a smile to his face. He really had some good friends; it had been nice to have them all there in his house helping to turn it into a home.

His thoughts turned to the short time he had spent in the back yard with Nell. She really was a red headed vixen showing up with no underwear, good thing he hadn't known about that earlier in the night. It had been difficult enough to resist her without the picture of her soft creamy skin in his mind. Thinking of her caused his jeans to tighten uncomfortably so he reached down to loosen his belt and the button on his jeans before taking another swig of beer.

Eventually the bottle fell from his fingers as he drifted off to sleep visions of small red headed pixies running thru his mind.

Nell had waved at Eric as he made his turn for the freeway before circling back around to Callen's street. Stopping around the corner from his place she quickly exited her car and took the short cut thru his neighbor's back yard to get to his place. Once there she moved up to his back door surprised to find it unlocked. Slipping thru the door she noticed how dark it was in the house now hearing the low music coming from the living room.

Stopping to remove her boots she peaked into the bedroom not seeing anyone there before moving on to the living room.

There he was spread out on the sofa half naked and all relaxed looking why it was almost a sin to wake him up. Pausing to nibble her lip and hope she wasn't making a huge mistake she pulled her sweater over her head and crawled on top of his beautiful body. Just as she thought she had gotten away with her sneak attack a pair of powerful arms reached around her and hugged her close.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to get back" popped out of his lips before he lowered them to catch her bottom lip and suck on it gently.

Flipping them over expertly to get her underneath him on the soft couch his hands shot down her body to the waistband of her jeans.

"Let's just see if you were telling the truth earlier or just teasing me" quickly discovering the warm flesh just below the soft denim.

Outside a sleek dark car came to life having witnessed the return of the woman and her entrance into the house.

Finally he knew for a fact what he had suspected for months. Tomorrow the torture of his partner would begin.

**I hope this came out alright. I know some of it might seem a little off but I needed to add some lightness after the last couple of sad chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter** 23**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, if I missed replying to anyone I'm so sorry. It seems that on Thursday my Ipad & the FF site decided not to speak to each other. It was a real pain but they seem to have gotten over their differences now.**

"Morning G how was the rest of your weekend?" Sam greeted his partner as he walked into the bullpen. "I hope you recovered from having to host a party at your place."

Leaning back into his chair agent Callen looked over and smiled "You know it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The rest of the weekend was fine just the normal stuff going on."

"You know I've always wondered what exactly the normal stuff is for you. I mean I know what I do; house chores, spending as much time with my kids as possible maybe the occasional date but what is normal for you?"

Still speaking Sam begin to shuffle papers around on his desk "I know that Deeks and Eric spend a lot of their down time at the beach, I imagine that Kensi and Nell do girl stuff and I don't even want to think about what Hetty does."

"But you G what do you do, got any hobbies, play any sports spend time with friends—oh wait you have no friends. So what exactly do you do?"

"I do stuff Sam stuff just like everyone else does you know I have a house now to take care of." Callen had straightened up in his chair "Sometimes I go over to Kensi's to watch a movie; I go to your place to watch the games. I've got to say it hurts Sam the no friends comment hurts."

Watching from the sidelines Kensi and Deeks locked eyes not quite sure what was happening, were Sam and Callen really arguing or just joking. Most of the time the senior partners presented a solid combined front it was rare to see then on the outs.

Realizing he might have gone a little too far Sam smiled over at Callen "Sorry man I didn't mean it like that, I know you have friends."

Wondering what was wrong with his partner Callen went back to his huge stack of paperwork that seemed to reproduce every time he left his desk. He thought for a few minutes about what could be bothering Sam usually his partner only got cranky if he thought G was hiding something from him.

There was only one thing that he hadn't told Sam about, it was a personal issue and he wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone. He was having a hard enough time with the whole Nell thing by his self.

Having spent most of the last weekend with her had ruined all the work he had done to ease away from her. Somehow she had crept under his barriers and he was finding it more and more difficult to stay away from her.

This past weekend had been one of the best he'd ever had. They hadn't really done anything special just spent time enjoying each other's company; watching movies, fixing meals together going for a walk on the beach. All normal things that most people took for granted but were special to someone who had never been in a relationship before. There was that word again but this time it didn't create the horror it usually did for him. The reason was Nell, she was simply the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was going to stop fighting it and just enjoy the ride.

Bringing his mind back to the paperwork in front of him he never noticed that Sam was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

Sam had been watching G as sat at his desk aware that G's mind was somewhere else. He could see that he was running things thru his mind before coming to a conclusion about something. Whatever decision he had come to must be a good one, Sam could see some of the usual tension leave Callen's body as he went back to his paperwork.

Getting up Sam made his way upstairs to see how Nell was acting this morning. He wanted to get a read on both sides of the unusual couple before he started his campaign to pry the truth from Callen.

Walking into the operation center he stopped to speak with Eric as he watched Nell out of the corner of his eye. She had a big smile on her face and was just staring at her computer screen. He could tell she was lost in some very pleasant thoughts having not noticed that he had entered the room.

Standing there with his arms crossed as Eric prattled on about his surfing adventures on the weekend Sam decided he needed to rethink his game plan. If G and Nell really had something going on he didn't want to ruin it for his partner. There was plenty of time to study the both of them before putting his plan in motion. In the meantime there were a couple of things he could do just to have a little fun with G.

Nell sat and stared at the computer screen with a dazed look on her face. The past couple of days had been amazing. When she had gone back to Callen's place on Friday night she hadn't expected anything but sex from him. She had certainly gotten that much right, once he discovered she had left her undies at home it had seemed to inspire his efforts that night. Just the thoughts of what had transpired between the two caused a small shiver to run down her back.

When she had awakened on Saturday morning she had fully expected him to give her the bum's rush out the door as had been his habit of late. But that wasn't what had happened, he had asked her to stay and spend the rest of the weekend at his house. She replayed the resulting conversation in her mind.

"_I don't have any of my stuff here" she had stammered out not sure what he was suggesting._

"Ok _that makes sense, why don't I drive you over to your place and wait for you to pack enough stuff for a couple of days. We'll move your car into my garage before we go so you'll have it to get to work on Monday morning." He leaned over and dropped a kiss on her open mouth._

"_Ok I need to understand what is happening here; you the man who has been all but giving me the **wham bam thank you mam **treatment for the past several weeks wants to spend the entire weekend together." Nell raised her eyebrow as she he met his eyes._

"_You do know there's only so much time we can spend having sex? We might actually have to have a conversation at some point."_

_Callen ran his hand around the back of his neck "I can see where you might be a bit skeptical but I don't just want you here for the sex. You're right I've been behaving like a real jerk trying to make you kick me to the curb."_

"_I'm just tired of fighting a losing battle so I've decided to see where this thing with you will go. As long as that's ok with you, I mean I'm not promising you anything. As you should know by now I'm lousy boyfriend material but I like you and hell I just want to spend time with you."_

"_That's all I've got so how does that sound to you?" His eyes were locked on hers as if he was trying to read her mind._

_Looking into his eyes she saw nothing there but honest emotions something she had rarely if ever seen before. Taking a deep breath knowing there was no way she would be able to say no Nell jumped in with both feet._

"_Sure we'll just take it a day at a time I just have two rules; one don't ever lie to me, if you change your mind just tell me and two, let's keep it a secret till we see where it leads us."_

_G flashed the smile that she loved "No problem on that, only thing is that I can't lie to Sam. If he asks me directly I will have to come clean but until he asks the right question and leaves me no wiggle room I'll keep quiet."_

"_Come on lets get going and get your stuff, I'll open the garage and you drive in then we'll head to your house." Grabbing his keys he tossed an evil smile over his shoulder._

"_Oh and Nell I'll be delighted to show you exactly how much time we can spend just having sex."_

A heavy hand dropping on her shoulder broke Nell away from her daydreams. Startled she looked up into Sam's face blushing a little at what she had been thinking.

"Oh hi there did you need me for something Sam?"

"No I just stopped by to say hi and see if you wanted to grab some lunch today. We haven't had a lot of time to talk and get to know each other and I think its time to change that."

"Why sure" she sputtered "sounds like a great idea, what day did you have in mind?"

"No time like the present I say, if the day stays quiet lets do it today." Sam started to walk out of the room "I'll check back with you in a couple of hours."

Chuckling as he ran down the stairs Sam could hardly wait to tell G that he had a date with Nell for lunch and see his reaction?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thanks for all the lovely review and alerts that keep me going.**

Sam whistled softly to himself as he went down the steps from the op center to the bullpen.

"Where have you been partner?" quizzed Callen as he looked up from his stack of reports.

"I was just upstairs talking to Eric and Nell seeing what was going on with my two favorite techs."

"So what is going on up there any word on our next operation? I really need to get away from this paperwork."

"Nothing much going on G just a little bonding between the brains and the brawn, you might try it yourself someday. Try taking an interest in what they do up there, show them a little love let them know you see them as an important part of the team."

"Sure Sam you want me to get everyone together for a group hug session" Callen smirked as he looked over at Sam.

"No G I don't believe that's what I was saying, I just think that a lot of time we all forget to let Eric and Nell know how much they help us out when we're in the field." Sam returned G's smirk with one of his own.

"In fact to show my appreciation I'm taking Nell out to lunch today" he stared straight in his partners eyes as he made the statement.

Callen returned his look without even a flicker of those blue eyes "Really well that's very nice of you so how are you going to show Eric your appreciation? Maybe you should meet him tomorrow morning and go surfing."

"I'll leave that to you G, taking a pretty woman out to lunch is much more my style. If all goes well maybe she'll go out to dinner with me also."

"Sam Sam Sam do you really think someone like Nell would be interested in you?" Callen gave a little laugh "She's much too intelligent to be interested in a big physical guy like you."

"What are you saying G that a woman like Nell couldn't care for a rough and tough field agent? That she would be better suited to someone like Eric?"

"Obviously you know nothing about women about how they are looking for a challenge, perhaps a bad boy." Sam permitted a menacing look to cross his face. "Just ask Kensi if you don't believe me I'm sure she knows all about the bad boy syndrome."

"I'll just take your word for it Dr. Sam but it really doesn't matter because there is no way you are a bad boy." Callen looked him up and down "I mean sure you're a big guy but everyone knows what a softy you are underneath all that muscle."

"In fact I am the only one here who can lay claim to the bad boy label. Eric's obviously out and Deeks has the whole boy next door thing going for him. Now if Renko was here he'ld be a prospect."

"Yep if Nell or anyone wants a bad boy it's my door they'll be knocking on." G flashed his trademark smile. The dangerous one that caused women to to stop whatever they were doing when he used it.

Kensi decided to chip in her opinion "You know he's right Sam, as much as I love you Sam, you just don't have the badness vide that Callen does."

"What about me? I can be so bad when I want to just watch this" Marty screwed up his face and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh please Deeks you're about as bad as a banana with all that tousled blonde hair, sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin." Kensi shot out unaware of exactly what she was saying.

"Looks like somebody has it bad for the boy next door with the tousled blonde hair, sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin." Deeks sent a huge smile at Kensi "How long have you been harboring this crush, all you had to do was say something partner."

"NO! I didn't mean it that way, I was just explaining why Callen is a bad boy and you're not. Come near me and I'll shoot you" she backed away from Deeks quickly.

"Just look at Callen with him it's the attitude you notice first it kind of oozes out of his pores. All women want that, well most women do I don't because I am a badass myself."

"Thanks Kensi I didn't realize you had fallen under my spell" Callen reached out to grab her as she hastily backed away before turning back to Sam. "So enjoy your lunch with Nell cause that's all it's going to be, just lunch."

With that comment he got up and walked away leaving Sam to wonder how it had gone so wrong. Callen was supposed to be jealous of him going out with Nell. But he was acting like it was no big deal like he didn't care who she went to lunch with. Shaking his head Sam went back to work wondering if he had really seen what he thought the other night.

G walked up the stairs and peeked into the tech center looking for Nell seeing she wasn't there he headed down the hall looking for her. Spotting the red head further down the hallway he went to meet her halfway.

Checking to make sure no one was watching he casually pulled her into a nearby storage room and shut the door. Looking down at her he took a moment to admire how pretty she was with her creamy skin, intelligent hazel eyes and shiny pink lips before speaking.

"I hear you're going out to lunch with another guy today" raising an eyebrow he continued "should I be worried that you're tired of me already."

"Really G you're jealous of Sam; you do realize he's just playing with you?" Nell stepped away from him to get a little space. She really couldn't think too clearly when he crowed her like that.

"He still thinks there's something going on between us and is hoping to get you riled up enough to spill the beans." She gave an evil little smile "I believe this lunch will be more than he bargained for."

"I figure he's going to flirt with me so I'll get flustered and tell you so you'll go all caveman and jealous. So what if I flirt back and act all interested in him?"

Nell looked thoughtful "Maybe that will throw him off the track for a while, at least until we know where we're going and are ready to clue him in. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

"You really are a wicked woman Nell Jones" Callen advanced on her "I find that very attractive."

Having cornered her against the back wall he ran his fingers over her face and down her neck to lightly stroke his thumb softly across the base of her throat.

"Too bad we're at work or I would show you exactly how attractive I find your evil genius to be."

"I could pick up some food and bring it over to your place and you can let me know how it went." Moving away from her he headed over to the door. "I'll leave first and send you a text when it's clear for you to come out."

Before he could open the door Nell grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought her lips to his. There was nothing ladylike about the kiss she gave him it was a full on assault to his senses causing his arms to wrap around her body and press his full length against her. Breaking off the kiss slowly she pushed him away and made for the door.

Turning she took in the blazing blue eyes and dazed look on his face "I just needed to remind myself why I wouldn't be interested in your partner. Because you know he is smoking hot and not many girls would turn him down."

"Wait for my text before you leave, gotta keep our secret going" Nell tossed the comment over her shoulder opening the door.

As he stood there and waited for her all clear he ran the last few minutes back thru his thoughts realizing once again why he found her so attractive.

When his phone buzzed he read the text and let out a laugh as he read her message before leaving the storage room and heading downstairs. "_Its all clear stud. Oh and you should plan on showing me exactly how attractive my evil genius is to you later tonight."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Thanks for all the lovely review and alerts that keep me going.**

Sam escorted Nell out of the building and into the Challenger; he was looking forward to getting to know the analyst a little better. Even if she wasn't dating Callen he had always been impressed with how intelligent she was and how she was not afraid to voice her opinions to anyone. Even to a certain senior agent in charge whose glare intimidated most people even those that knew him.

They spent the short drive getting to know each other before arriving at the restaurant. Once they had gone inside and ordered Sam began his stealth attack to find out what was going on between her and his partner.

"So Nell are you seeing anyone special these days? I know how difficult it can be to handle a relationship with all the secrecy about what our job is."

"Oh I'm just trying to concentrate on my job for now and not worry too much about that type of stuff." She sent a shy smile towards Sam, time to amp up the game.

"Is there a particular reason you're asking about my relationship status Sam?" Nell reached out and touched his hand before grabbing her glass of water.

Startled at the touch of her hand "What, no reason just trying to be friendly though I was thinking you might have something going with Eric. The two of you seem to have quite a bit in common."

"Me and Eric I don't think so, I mean he's a sweet guy and has become one of my best friends but he's so not my type." Nell laid the bait out and waited for him to bite.

"Though there is someone I've been noticing around the office lately, but I'm sure I don't stand a chance with someone him."

Sure enough Sam grabbed at her reply "Really well if Eric's not your type than who is, an all American guy like Deeks?" He thought he was moving in for the kill.

Gotcha she thought "If you really want to know" pausing to draw him in a little more "I prefer someone a little more on the dangerous side. I mean Marty's a sweetheart and really good looking but he's not exactly who I would pick as my dream guy."

"Well if you're looking at someone at work that only leaves a couple of people to choose from" Sam was looking smug now sure she was going to confess the details of her secret relationship at any moment.

Pausing to take a sip of soda Nell looked up straight into his eyes "Really Sam do I have to spell it out for you" sliding her small hand over to his.

"You know it is difficult to have feelings for a co-worker and not know if they feel the same way." Once again she sent a smile his way before dropping her eyes and blushing a little.

Wishing she had a camera to capture the look on his face when he realized she was talking about him and not Callen. It was priceless; if it wasn't so funny she might be offended at the look of horror on his face.

As the meaning to her words and actions sank in Sam choked on the juice he was drinking almost sputtering it all over the table. How had this gone so wrong, instead of talking about G she was flirting with him.

"You know Nell it's probably not a good idea to focus on someone at work anyway. There are rules about fraternization between employees being forbidden for good reasons."

"I have heard of something of that sort but I'm not sure it would pertain to a relationship between a field agent and someone from support staff. I'll have to look it up when we get back to the office."

"If you're done I think we should head back before Hetty sends out a search party." Sam grabbed the check and went to pay while Nell gathered her things. Taking advantage of his absence she sent a quick text to Callen before meeting Sam at the door.

The ride back was quiet neither of them having much to say until they pulled into the parking lot. Turning to look at Nell Sam made an attempt to relieve the awkwardness surrounding them.

"You know Nell I meant what I said at G's house the other night, I really care about you in a brotherly way. If you ever need anything even if it's only someone to talk to just let me know and I'll be there."

Unable to keep playing the game in the face of such a sincere statement Nell decided to give him a break.

"Oh Sam I was just joking with you, I don't really have a crush on you. The temptation to play with you was just too strong; I hope I haven't offended you in any way because I do value your friendship."

"Ok I enjoy a good joke as much as the next person and I can see where I was being a bit nosy. Let's just forget it happened and get on with things."

As Sam opened the door for Nell to exit he saw Callen coming his way "Sorry to interrupt guys but we need to take off Sam."

"Eric will brief you on what came up as soon as you get inside" Callen walked past Nell his hand giving hers a quick touch as she passed him by before getting in the car with Sam.

"So buddy how was lunch, do we need to get you back in time for a dinner date or what?"

"Just shut up and tell me what's going on G" Sam started the Challenger and pulled away as Nell stood watching them go.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter** 26**

**Sorry for the long wait. I got sidetracked by a couple of other ideas. Warning there be smut ahead. If thats not your thing, turn back now.**

As she smoothed the lotion into her skin Nell thought back over the last few weeks. Things had been going really well between her and Callen, of course there had been a few bumps along the way but they had managed to work thru them.

Though they didn't see each other every night they did at least speak on the phone or exchange text messages daily. In fact he was spending so many nights at her place he had finally started to leave a few items there. It surprised her how much enjoyment she got from seeing his shirts hanging in her closet, she still had the one he had left the first time they got together and would sleep in it the nights he wasn't around.

Putting the top back on the lotion bottle she got up to find something to wear to work. Dropping her towel to the floor Nell grabbed a matching set of midnight blue bra and panties before pulling out a dark straight skirt and green tank top with a maching sweater. She had always had a weakness for sexy underwear and Callen definitely seemed to approve of what she wore under her normal conservative clothes.

As she went to pull on the skirt a strong pair of arms circled her waist and pulled her back against a firm body.

"Callen stop that, I have to get ready for work unless you want us both to be late."

"I can guarantee to make it worth your while to be late" he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder before continuing "the way your pale skin shows thru that dark lace is sinful."

She lost herself in his kisses and the feel of his strong body against hers; turning in his arms she caught sight of the clock and pushed away from him.

"No I can't be late this morning, Director Vance has scheduled a conference in the ops center and I have to be there."

"Well if you would prefer Director Vance to me what can I say" G dropped his towel and brushed past her to get to the closet.

Nell just stood there and stared at him, his body was a masterpiece of muscle and flesh. The many scars just added an element of danger to his appeal. Shaking her head at his obvious ploy to get under her skin she continued to dress.

"You're a bad, bad man agent Callen but I'm on to your game."

It had come as a huge surprise to her when he had shown the playful side of his nature to her and she wondered if anyone else knew about this side of G. At work he was always so serious, yes he joked with Sam a bit but never to the extent he had been showing her.

Allowing her to see that side of him had only made him more appealing if that was possible. Nell knew she was well on her way to falling in love with Callen she just didn't know if he felt the same way. Not having time to think about their feelings she finished dressing and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

"Hey Nell you're cutting it kind of close this morning, Director Vance will be on the phone in about 3 minutes." Eric turned to greet her as she sat down and got ready for the phone conference.

"I know Eric but I ran into some traffic problems on the way here." She grinned over at him as the picture of her traffic problem appeared in her mind. "But I'm here now and ready to go."

"Have you guys seen G this morning? I went by his place and he wasn't there." Sam shoved his bag under the desk as he looked around.

"No I haven't seen him big guy are you sure he didn't move again and not tell you" Deeks looked up from his desk. "Hasn't he been missing a couple other times lately when you tried to pick him up?"

"This is forcing me to say something I never thought I would say, but you're right Deeks Callen has been missing a few other times. But I know he would never get rid of that house."

"Its not just him skipping out on our morning rides though there are a couple of other things that are a bit odd with G lately."

Kensi walked over to join the conversation "Like what Sam I haven't noticed anything different about Callen."

"He's just acting different kind of more relaxed and easy going which is not a description I would have ever thought of using about G. Plus he bought that couch for his house and when I was over there the other day he had candles."

"Sam calm down candles are a good thing to have in case of a black out surely you would expect Callen of all people to have emergency supplies." Kensi sat her cup down.

"Right that's true and if they were just regular candles that would be no big deal, but these were scented candles and they had been used. You tell me what does G need scented candles for? Its just not right."

"Plus he missed the game on Saturday, we always watch the game together and he wasn't home or answering his phone. Now this is the 3rd day in a row he's missed riding in with me. Trust me there is something going on."

"Maybe he's tired of you always driving I know if I had that Mercedes he's got you couldn't make me ride with someone else. That is one special piece of machinery."

"It's not a machine Kensi it's a top notch piece of German engineering" Callen walked in and sat down. "Why are you discussing my ride I've already told you before I will never let you drive it?"

"We weren't really discussing your ride G; I was trying to figure out where you've been hanging out the last couple of weeks." Sam glared at his partner. "Every time I go by your place you're not there."

"I've just been out and about Sam; you're always telling me to get a life so now that I have one it's a problem for you." He smirked at Sam. "There's a whole world out there for me to explore."

"No way you're turning this back on me partner there's something going on with you and I'm going to find out what."

"I've told you before Sam you're not my mother. If I were to be hiding something you know you would never find out what it was if I didn't want you to." Callen walked off to get some coffee leaving a fuming Sam behind.

Deeks sent a confused look between the two partners before walking over to Kensi.

"What just happened I thought it was fun and games but Sam looks really angry."

"I don't know but I do know not to interfere in their business. I was planning on going to the gun range you want to come with me."

Deeks grabbed his jacket and followed her out "Heck yes I'm going with you, no way am I staying up here with those two by myself."

As Callen walked back into the bullpen he could see that Sam was muttering to his self and doing his best to ignore him. He felt bad about keeping a secret from his partner and was thinking it was about time to tell him about Nell.

As Sam worked his way thru a weeks reports he spent more and more time wondering what was going on with his partner. He had been positive that G and Nell had something going on but after the diastrous lunch with Nell he had let that go. After all there had been no signs of any type between the two in weeks. But there was something and he was going to find out and find out right now. Sam hadn't wanted to stoop to spying on G but considering his options that was the only thing left. He was going to plant a GPS on G's car and see where he went.

Callen was watching Sam, he could see how upset the man really was. He had to clue him in before his partner lost all trust in him. Pulling out his phone he shot off a text to Nell to meet him in their storage room in 15 minutes. She immediately sent back a reply asking him to wait for an additional 15 minutes until she was done with the Director.

Half an hour later he got up and casually made his way upstairs quickly opening the door to the room and slipping inside. Even though the lights were off he could sense her presence before she walked over to him. Nell reached out and pulled his head down and captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss before backing away.

As he followed her deeper into the room he felt a flicker of surprise at her greeting, they had always kept the physical side of their thing out of the office not wanting to give anyone a clue to what they had going on. But she seemed intent on changing the game as she once again reached up to bring his head down to hers. As her lips met his her tongue darted quickly into his mouth and started teasing his.

Callen pushed her back against a stack of box's as his hands started to creep over her body finding their way underneath her top to stroke the warm flesh underneath. He felt her gasp before her own hands shoved his sweater and t-shirt up and over his head her lips coming back to his immediately. Not knowng and really not caring at this point what had caused this kind of reaction in his little pixie he responded by pushing her own top up and lowering his mouth to her breast. Not bothering to remove the dark blue bra he began to suck her lace covered nipples loving how her breathe hitched at the feeling of his wet mouth tugging at her flesh.

Nell was lost in a haze of desire, she had not meant to go this far but the image of his naked strut past her this morning had stayed with her for hours. When she received his text to meet him she had just thought to give him back a little of the torture he had caused her but there was no way she could stop now. She ran her hand down his bare chest slipping her tiny fingers below his waistband to carress his growing arousal feeling the dampness in her panties increase.

Callen lifted Nell up and sat her on top of the stack of box's before sending his hand up her thigh and under the edge of her panties. Shocked at how wet she already was he ran one finger over the top of her mound before sliding the finger inside to stoke her tight bud. Hearing the little groans and pants starting to come from her he made sure to cover her mouth with his own to keep them from being discovered. As he continued to stroke her with first one finger than another he could tell she was almost ready to come.

Quickly he with drew his fingers and pulled off her soaked panties as Nell's small hands unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper taking him in her hand. Callen pulled her off the boxes and turned her around to bend her over before positoning his self at her wet entrance, he slowly sild in her tight damp center before pulling out and slidng back in again.

"Faster G, faster" she panted starting to move with in him in a steady rhythm as she lowered her head to rest on her arms. "Don't stop please don't stop."

He could feel the tension in her body start to build towards a climax and knew he wouldn't be far behind. Soon her inner walls clenched around him again and again triggering his own release at the same time she collasped beneath him. Slowly he pulled out of her body and cradled her to him stroking over her body with a soft hand to calm her down. As she relaxed against him he pulled his t-shirt over to clean her up as much as he could. When he had accomplished as much cleaning of her as possible he wiped his self off and re zipped and buttoned his jeans before helping Nell to pull her clothes back in place.

"What was that about, not that I'm complaining it has to be the hottest thing I've ever done." G smiled at her as he waited for an explaination.

"Its all your fault G, walking in front of me this morning right before I left rubbing your naked body all over me. Why it was all I could thank of for the last 4 hours. I'm surprised I made any sense at all to Director Vance." Nell blushed as she finger combed her hair into some semblance of order.

"When I got your text to meet here I figured you just wanted to torture me some more so I wanted to get a little revenge first. I really didn't mean it to go as far as it did, how am I ever going to walk out of here and get back to work without anyone knowing what we just did. Maybe I'll just stay here until everyone leaves the building."

He laughed "You don't think anyone will notice if you go missing for the rest of the day? Don't worry I'll take care of it, look here's a bottle of water we pour it on you which will give you an excuse to change clothes. No one will be the wiser."

"What about the smell G, you know we must smell like two people who just had wild sex in a closet. It's a dead give away." She had a panicked look on her face.

"Nell we did just have wild sex in a closet, wait don't hit me I see a box of wet naps we can rub those on ourselves to hide the smell until we can get to the locker room to shower and change."

"OK that sounds like a good idea, hey why did you call me up here anyway?"

"Oh that I wanted to let you know that I have to tell Sam about us, he's all kinds of suspious and testy. I just can't keep lying to him anymore he deserves to know." Callen looked at her seriously "Is that ok with you?"

"Sure G I totally understand but do you want to tell the rest of them also?" Nell looked a little unsure about having her secret revealed to the entire team.

"No not yet, Sam will keep our secret once he gets over being mad it me. It will be ok. Now lets get you rubbed down and out of here as quietly as possilbe."

"I'll take him out and break the news before he gets any more annoyed with me."

"Ok let me know how he takes it and if I need to run for cover. I like Sam and don't want him to think less of me."

Seeing how worried she was, Callen dropped a kiss on her forehead before peeking out the door. Its clear, I'll leave and text you when to make your escape."

Looking back at her one more time before he left "You are a wild woman Nell Jones, thanks for an experience I'll never forget.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Callen and Sam talk.**

Callen took Sam to the beach, its were they always went to talk about the important stuff. He wanted to make sure that his partner understood why he had kept the thing with Nell a secret.

"You only bring me here when there's something big going on G why don't you just spit it out."

"Sam I have been keeping a secret from you. Its not that I don't trust you it was more that I had to see where this thing was going before I told anyone."

"There is no one I trust more than you I've just never been in this position before and didn't know how to handle it. Crap I hate talking about this stuff." Callen stopped speaking and looked out at the ocean trying to gather his thoughts.

Sam had been watching G's face while he spoke noticing a different expression he didn't remember seeing before.

"Man just tell me; are you sick, dying or leaving us to work elsewhere?"

"No none of that it's just how do I say this, its Nell, we've been seeing each other."

"You lied to me? I'm your partner G how could you lie to me?" Sam was pissed. "I asked you point blank and you denied it to my face."

"Whoa I didn't really lie to you; I just phrased my answers very carefully. Come on Sam you know I don't talk about personal stuff. We haven't told anyone else you're the first to know well Hetty probably knows because she's Hetty."

"How long, how long have you been sneaking around behind my back? No wait let me guess when it started, it was back before we went overseas didn't it? I knew you were acting different on that trip."

Sam looked like he was just getting madder by the moment.

"So by my calculations you've been seeing her since before she came to work with us. That is so not cool G how could you keep something from me that long."

"No that's not how it was, sure I met here before but we really didn't get together for a while. At first there was nothing to tell but now I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

"Ok I guess I can see why you would keep something like that quiet but I need to know are you just using this girl. Nell's really cool and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt by you."

Callen had gone back to studying the ocean at Sam's question taking his time before answering.

"I don't know how to describe this thing with Nell its different with her than with the other women. It was a casual thing at first and when I saw she was starting to feel something more I tried to stay away." He let out a big sigh.

"When I saw what was happening I acted like an ass and she still kept coming back. Now it's changed and become something more, I really enjoy spending time with her just talking and hanging out."

While G had been speaking Sam had time to think over everything that had and hadn't been said. He could see why his partner had kept he and Nell's relationship a secret. He really was happy that Callen finally had someone decent to be with. Not wanting to spook the man he would go easy on him while still having a little fun.

"So G are you telling me you're in a relationship with Nell? That you're her boyfriend?" He could see the horror spring up in Callen's eyes.

"Crap Sam why would you say such a thing, I don't do relationships never have never will. Plus I'm not a boy so how could I possibly be a boyfriend; we just hang out and stuff."

"Calm down man it's just a word no big deal. I like Nell and I like you and even though it's a little weird I can see you two together." Sam paused for a moment. "I just want to say you're my partner and I will always have your back but don't treat her wrong or I will have to hurt you."

"So we good then" Callen sent his smirk towards Sam. "No more problems between us I hope."

"Yea man we're good let's get back to work before Hetty comes to find us. So are we still keeping this a secret from everyone else?"

"Just for a little while longer until we figure out what we're actually doing. Besides we can't tell Deeks everything now can we?"

The two partners walked back to the car everything back to normal between them. As Callen got in the car he could see Sam stop for a moment as a thought hit him.

"That's why the couch looks so good; she picked it out didn't she?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Thanks to all of you that have read, taken the time to review and made this one of your story alerts. The reviews and alerts really touched me and kept me going.**

Nell had never been so glad to leave the office as she had today. It had turned into one of the oddest days she had ever had. First she had just made it to work in time for the phone conference with the director. Of course thoughts of Callen strolling around her bedroom naked and flirty had been racing thru her mind during the entire conference. She would be surprised if she had made any sense at all with anything she said.

She knew she had surprised him in the storage room, she had even surprised herself. Normally they did not interact with each other on a personal level during working hours but her body seemed to have a mind of its own this morning. While the experience had been very exciting it wasn't a smart idea to engage in that type of activity at work. It would have been way too easy to be discovered by any one of a handful of people.

When Callen told her he was going to confess to Sam her first reaction was happiness because she knew it bothered him to keep a secret from his partner. Her second reaction had been unease; suppose Sam didn't think it was a good idea for them to be together. Maybe he would want a different type of woman for his friend, someone a little older and more experienced. Nell didn't know how much weight Sam's opinion would carry with G and hoped he would give her a chance to prove she could make Callen happy.

She had realized a couple of weeks ago exactly where she was headed as far as G Callen was concerned. Even when he was being an ass as he had been when trying to get her to dump him Nell knew she was already in too deep. She wasn't sure how deep his feelings for her ran, the man was hard to read. While he had agreed to stop fighting his attraction to her he still hadn't voiced what his feelings were and probably never would. He still couldn't bring his self to utter the word relationship; secretly Nell thought that was kind of cute. The big bad agent was afraid of a little word that had no power.

Nell knew that Callen didn't think he was the right man for her; that he was just a passing phase she needed to get out of her system. He really didn't understand why she or anyone else would pick him over any other man. He would be shocked to know how truly lucky she considered herself for having him choose her to spend time with, it was mind boggling to say the least.

Catching a look at the clock she realized how short a time she had to get ready. Callen would be here in 45 minutes and she still needed to shower and get changed. Smiling to herself at thoughts of the night to come she went towards her bedroom.

Callen sat on his couch drinking a beer and reviewing the day. It had started out pleasantly enough at Nell's place before turning a little ugly with the disagreement with Sam overshadowing his good mood. Next came the unexpected encounter with Nell in the storage room, a memory he would never forget.

Finally he had taken Sam to the beach to clear the air, letting him in on the secret about Nell. It had felt good to not have any more secrets from his partner, the past few weeks had been uncomfortable for both of them. Now they were back on even ground their partnership better than ever.

Sam had been happy that he was seeing Nell, a little surprised but happy all the same. He supposed on the surface it would look strange to most people the young intelligence analyst and the older hardened field agent.

But for some unknown reason it worked. It wasn't just the physical attraction they actually spent a great deal of time talking to each other. They shared many of the same ideas about the world and how their work affected it. It was a relief for G not to have to lie or hide who he was around her. As for Nell she enjoyed having someone see her as the strong woman she was not as a dainty little girl that needed taking care of.

Callen had never spent a lot of time thinking about what his future would be. The few times he had thought about it he had always assumed that sooner or later he would run into a situation he couldn't handle or an agent that was better than him. Then it would all be over and there would be no one left behind to hurt because he wasn't coming back.

He knew better now; his team that had become his family would hurt if he never came back. There might even be one that would hurt more than the others, one whose eyes would shed tears over his grave for many months before moving on. Hopefully the rest of the team would be there to pick up the pieces and push her towards a new life that didn't include a beaten up old guy that had never deserved her in the first place.

But for now it was time to shake off the somber thoughts and get showered and cleaned up. He was seeing her tonight and it wouldn't do to have such dark thoughts in his mind, because she would know they were there and it would make her sad.

Callen didn't want Nell to be sad; he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to have her smile shine at him, to have her laughter chase the dark thoughts away for as long as possible. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she wised up and left him behind.

Because sooner or later everyone left him, they always had.

**Ok folks this is the end of this little tale. When I started to write this I only envisioned a few chapters and look how it grew. I plan on writing a follow up to this story, but I want to take my time and get it completely written before posting. Thanks once again to everyone that took the time and made the effort to read and review. It really lifted my spirits and kept me going.**


End file.
